Feeling this
by FalseHope
Summary: my first fic i never put up...oh well...Yuna is just finishing high school and wants to go to college, but when she follows the man she thinks she loves she finds another...der der DER! what could possibly happen? YxS, Tx Y...or is it?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first real fan fic, it probably needs more work, but I hope you like it. I have changed some stuff though, for example: Shuin and Tidus are twins/brothers, Lenne and Shuin aren't dead, and all the characters in the story are around the same age. Enjoy.  
  
PS: Oh!I don't own ffx/ffx-2 etc. yada yada yada!  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
'Oh damn! I'm late!' Yuna muttered as she awoke to see her little brass clock telling her it was already 8:30 am. School started in 5 minutes!  
  
She literally fell out of bed, pulled on something suitable to wear out of the mess on her bedroom floor, raked her fingers through her hair, grabbed her back and tripped out of the front door. Her worn sneakers smacked and slid on loose gravel leading the way from her small house to the school on top of the hill as she continued to sprint up the steep slope. The foliage and beautiful sights surrounding her didn't help to calm her nerves as she began feeling a small stitch beginning to form in her side. The school was now in sight and once she reached the front gates she didn't slow down, she continued to sprint straight to her fist class, biology where she would hopefully not be taunted about her dramatic arrival.  
  
***  
  
Rikku sat as comfortably as she could in the hard plastic chair next to a window with the best view of Besaid the 'prison' could give her. As she gazed out the window she could see the early morning sun glinting across the ocean surrounding the small island, making the water seem full of stars.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and the whole class seemed to stare at the new arrival. Rikku could tell this was going to happen - Yuna had overslept yet again. As she entered looking very sheepish and pink in the face, several students began cheering, laughing or hollering at her poor cousin. Yuna slowly shut the door behind her, came up to the teacher's desk, muttered a short apology and briskly walked over to the empty plastic chair next to Rikku.  
  
Before Rikku could say anything, Yuna butted in saying, 'Please Rikku, don't say anything. My day is going badly enough already. I don't need you teasing me to make it even worse.'  
  
Hearing this Rikku closed her mouth. Seeing the hurt look in the blonde's face and swirly green eyes, Yuna quickly apologized, 'I'm sorry Rikku. I don't know what's wrong with me today'. She then placed her hands over her face as if in defeat.  
  
Looking away, the blonde guessed why Yuna was so flustered and obviously upset.  
  
'You had another dream about...'him', didn't you?' the blonde whispered loud enough for Yuna alone to hear. When she did she slowly pulled her hands away from her face so Rikku could see her cousin's troubled green and blue eyes. Slowly, the brunette nodded, seeming more and more upset.  
  
'I don't know why, they just keep coming. I can't stop them,' the poor girl sighed looking as if she could break down any second.  
  
'Hey don't worry, you're not the only one! I'm sure there are probably loads of girls who - hi Lenne!!' she said quickly changing subject.  
  
***  
  
Yuna quickly looked up into Lenne's dark eyes. Her friend looked concerned  
  
'Are you okay Yuna? You look upset', the girl asked, her soft voice conveyed a sense of concern about her friend. Hearing this Yuna wiped her eyes making sure no tears had spilled down her still quite pink cheeks   
  
'Yeah, I'm fine! I just got a piece of dirt or something in my eye when I was rushing here. Nothing big, I probably got it out already!' she replied trying to sound bright to calm her nerves.  
  
'Well, if you say you're okay, I'll see you later', she silently slipped back to her place across the room from Yuna when she saw Ms. Mahon standing up behind her desk. Class was now officially starting. Yuna's gaze followed Lenne as she sat down next to her boyfriend - a tall, blonde haired boy, with piercing blue eyes slouching in his chair. She couldn't help but admire him; he was one of the coolest guys she'd ever met. Most of the opposite sex in her year taunted her about her odd coloured eyes, calling her all sorts of cruel names - but not him. He stood up for her and her friends, since he was going out with one of them.  
  
The couple had become one of the most popular couples in the school. He was the star player of the Besaid Aurochs and Lenne was a beautiful singer who performed often at Luca dome in front of thousands of people. Everyone knew them and went to hang around with them, usually leaving Yuna and Rikku to standing, talking about Yuna's dreams or anything that popped up at school.  
  
Suddenly he turned his head around to look at her questioningly. Yuna froze, trying to smile. He cracked her a grin, knowing she was very shy, then turned back to listen to what the teacher was saying. Yuna blushed deeply and grinned. For the first time today she was feeling better about herself.  
  
She sighed lovingly and whispered to herself the young man's name, '...Shuyin...'  
  
**End of chapter 1**  
  
So, what do you think? Please review and tell me!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Same as last time, if you've played the game you may understand that half the stuff I've written is wrong, but if I followed the rules exactly it would have made a really boring story!!  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Time passed quickly and before Shuyin knew it the bell had rung, signaling the end of class. As he began gathering up his stuff and shoving it into his loose shoulder bag he overheard what Ms. Mahon had been rabbiting on about.  
  
'Everyone, quiet! Silence please!' once the class had quieted, she continued,' Remember, this is your last week as seniors. Soon you will be experiencing life outside of this school and this island. Although, I want you to remember these last, but please, continue to work hard. Thankyou.' And with this the class shuffled out of the room.  
  
As Shuyin began to walk down the main hall with Lenne he told her,' I didn't remember it was the last week! This year has gone quick hasn't it?'  
  
'It's hard for me not to forget,' Lenne replied,' I'm going to leave Besaid and everyone here. I'll probably never see half of them again'. It sounded to Shuin like she was talking about the end of the world. He had to comfort her...  
  
'Hey', Shuyin perked up,' come on, cheer up! We've still got a whole week left. Let's enjoy it!  
  
This seemed to sink in,' You're right', she replied thoughtfully.' We can be gloomy later on. Oh, here's my class. I'll see you later', Lenne said before giving Shuin a peck on the cheek.  
  
'Sure, and remember, be...happy', he said as she reluctantly let go of his warm hand and entered the room next to her. Shuyin waited till she had closed the door before turning around and spotting Yuna trying to get into her locker.  
  
***  
  
Yuna's locker was jammed. She'd tried the code five times already and was now in the process of slamming her fists into the metallic hinges, hoping that it would help.  
  
'Hey Yuna. Need some help?' as she heard the voice come from over her shoulder, she whipped around to face Shuyin looking at her with comical concern.  
  
'Wha...uh...oh...um, yeah...if you don't mind...'completely flustered and embarrassed she stepped out of his way so he could have better access to the stupid piece of trash that was her locker. By now, only a few stragglers were left in the hall along with Shuin and herself. As he inspected her locker to see how it was stuck, Yuna felt her stomach drop to her feet and then spring back up again. Her heart was jumping about inside her chest and she could feel her face heating up.  
  
'Oh, here it is', he said while rummaging around in his bag and pulling out a long ruler. He inserted it into one of the locker's sides, wiggled it around a bit and then pulled it out again.  
  
'Try it now', he told her putting the ruler back in his bag and stepping back so she could enter the code. She did and it instantly clanged open despite the many dents Yuna had incurred on it. She smiled and thanked Shuin as she began putting books in her bag. Once she was done she turned to see Shuin still standing next to her, waiting for her.  
  
Yuna slammed the door shut and turned to walk with him down the hall. She was useless at striking up conversations, all she could say was,' so...how are...things?'  
  
'Fine', he replied,' you?'  
  
'Yep, couldn't be better'.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
'Hey, where are you going after here, I mean are you going to college?'  
  
'I was thinking of going to Zanarkand, there's a really good university there and I think I'll do ok there.'  
  
'Same!' Yuna was surprised to hear this. She was convinced that she would never see Shuyin again after this last week. But now she had heard this she was more excited than ever.  
  
'What about Lenne? Where is she going?' Yuna pondered.  
  
'She's coming too, she's been wanting to sing part-time there for a long while now. I think she'll love it!'  
  
That dampened Yuna's spirit, Lenne was coming too. Although she was glad her friend was coming, Yuna was jealous of Lenne's relationship with Shuin.  
  
'Oh just get over it!' she mentally kicked herself,' You can't do anything about that so just live with it!'  
  
'This is my class', Shuin told Yuna, breaking her concentration.' I see you later', and with that he entered the classroom and was gone.  
  
Realising she was late for the second time today Yuna lingered by the door Shuyin had just entered, before sprinting off to her next lesson.  
  
**End of Chapter 2** 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
The last week had gone by so quickly, Yuna couldn't believe it. She and Rikku had just received their yearbooks and were sitting cross-legged on the grass under a willow tree signing eachothers pictures.  
  
'Where are you going next Rikku? You never told me', Yuna suddenly wondered.  
  
'I dunno. I was gonna help my Pops at his job, but going to Zanarkand with you guys doesn't sound too bad!' the blonde replied brightly, grinning at her cousin.  
  
'I can't wait to go! You, me, Lenne...Shuyin,' Yuna murmured sheepishly.  
  
'You never told me Shuin was going!!!' Rikku cried incredulously making Yuna blush and look down at her book.  
  
'God you do that whenever he's around or were talking about him! I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet!' Rikku teased.  
  
Yuna playfully hit her cousin on the arm, trying not to smile, but failing miserably. Rikku hit her back and soon it had turned into a full-scale catfight.  
  
'Excuse me, guys? But can't this wait till later?' a female voiced joked not far behind them. Yuna and Rikku stopped at the same time, still giggling with their arms in the air, poised to strike.  
  
***  
  
Rikku looked up to see Lenne with Shuyin attached a few yards away from the willow tree, also clutching their yearbooks. They were also amused by the debacle going on in front of them. They started to walk over, Rikku spared a glance at Yuna, seeing yet again the hopeless girl had turned a shade of red not far from beetroot. Suppressing a cackle, Rikku quickly looked back towards the couple sitting down next to them.  
  
'Can you sign my yearbook?' Lenne asked, holding out her red book and a felt tip pen to Rikku so as she could write in it.  
  
'Sure, but you've got to do mine!'  
  
Lenne smiled and accepted the Al Bhed's book. Yuna very shyly asked Shuyin who gladly swapped and wrote a short message in it before switching with Lenne. Each wrote a message wishing eachother good luck and hoping to see them in Zanarkand soon.  
  
'So...' Shuyin began,' if you haven't got a place yet, you can stay at ours. It's quite big, I'm sure there's room.'  
  
'That would be great, thanks!' Yuna exclaimed. Rikku seemed just as pleased.  
  
'Cool!' Shuin replied, Lenne was delighted.  
  
'Lenne! Lenne! Hey! Could you sign my yearbook?' called an anonymous. Lenne looked up, saw who it was, said a quick 'bye' to the girls and then ran off in the direction of the voice with Shuyin trailing behind.  
  
'See! You did it again!' Rikku pointed out to the blushing girl on her right making Yuna blush even more. 'You didn't believe me did you?!  
  
At this statement, Yuna began the catfight again while Rikku rolled around on the grass in a fit of giggles.  
  
***  
  
The last few hours of school had been both enjoyable and sad. Everyone was preparing to leave even though the bell was going to go in less than five minutes. Yuna did feel slightly upset, but couldn't help feeling excited at the same time. She would have survived almost seven years of high school and couldn't wait to leave.  
  
Yuna signed one last yearbook before taking her final look around the class. She would miss them all - some more than others... In the final seconds before the bell went she anticipated the look of excitement all around the room as the students prepared to throw confetti, paper or anything else they could find in the air.  
  
BBRRIINNGG! That was it! She was free! Along with the rest of the class she let out a loud whoop before feeling herself throw her handful of shredded paper in the air. Beside her, Rikku was jumping up and down like a lunatic. Yuna looked over to the other side of the class, seeing Lenne and Shuin embracing. It seemed Shuin was having a hard time trying to hold her still as she, like Rikku, was jumping around too.  
  
YES! Yuna thought to herself before rushing out of the classroom along with her other classmates into the fresh air, trying to savour the moment.  
  
**End of Chapter 3** 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this ones a bit longer than the others. Hope u like it!  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
The break between high school ending and college beginning seemed to drag on forever. Yuna was anxious to leave and be with her friends again.  
  
Eventually when it was time to go Yuna's goodbyes didn't take long, after she had packed her few possessions into a small black suitcase and her school bag she hugged her mother and father. Promising to write often and to come back at Christmas, Yuna left and headed towards the beach where she was supposed to meet Rikku. After a few minutes of staring into the sea, Yuna heard a strange scraping noise behind her.  
  
She whirled around to see her cousin dragging two very large and obviously heavy green suitcases. She stopped, noticing Yuna was already there, to wipe her brow and smile innocently at the grinning girl standing by the shore.  
  
'You really don't need to bring the kitchen sink. Were coming back soon!' Yuna giggled.  
  
Rikku gasped in mock surprise,' I did NOT bring the kitchen sink...just most of my wardrobe...' she added sheepishly.  
  
Yuna laughed at her comment and soon Rikku had also joined in.  
  
'So, are we still getting on the boat, or will all your luggage sink it?'  
  
'I think we should ask my Pops to give us a lift. I'm sure he won't mind, cos it's a new start. C'mon!' she said excitedly before attempting to drag her heavy suitcases back the way they came.  
  
'Do you want any help with those?' Yuna asked.  
  
'PLEASE!' Rikku relied gratefully.  
  
The girls began trekking off across Besaid village towards Cid's airship parked not far from the high school. When they arrived Cid was more than happy to give them a lift, even if he wasn't sure why Rikku needed so much luggage.  
  
The trip took little less than an hour, so Yuna and Rikku spent their time catching up in one of the compartments with beds for the crew to sleep in. mostly Rikku talked and Yuna listened patiently.  
  
'So where are we going to meet Lenne?' Rikku asked randomly.  
  
'At the blitzball stadium there, she said Shuyin had practice today', with the mention of the blonde's name she began to blush.  
  
'Oh please! Stoppit!!!' Rikku teased', while were in Zanarkand we'll have to find you a new guy to go pink over! Shuin is getting old!'  
  
'Sorry...' Yuna murmured still smiling from her cousin's little outburst.  
  
***  
  
'Bye Pops! Thanks for the lift! See you soon!' Rikku yelled to the now disappearing airship while Yuna waved silently. They were standing on one of the piers at the Zanarkand dock, but had now begun to walk into the busier part of the city.  
  
'The stadium, huh? Shall we get a chocobo or don't they have those here?' Rikku sighed.  
  
'I think we'll have to find another mode of transport Rikku - like that!' Yuna smiled pointing to a long train without wheels running through some kind of glass tube carrying several people to their next stop.  
  
'Okay!' Rikku lead the way through a sea of busy people to a booth where they bought two tickets for the mono-rail as it was known. They boarded and stood next to one of the windows, gazing at the wondrous city. Before they knew it, about thirty other people had boarded, the doors slid closed and the train had begun to move, jerking the girls backwards. Every few seconds they noticed a large metallic bar supporting the tube flash past their faces, creating an odd whizzing noise. After a few stops during their journey, Yuna saw their stop coming up next.  
  
'Rikku! I can see the stadium! It's huge!' Yuna exclaimed. Before them was a wonder to be seen; the stadium was bigger and more grander than any buildings the girls had seen so far. From where they were, Yuna could catch a glimpse of the blue from the sphere pool. But as they got closer she could see in more detail the people, who before seemed like ants, swimming inside it.  
  
The train began to slow down and once it had stopped Yuna and Rikku hauled the two green cases off the train. They approached the main gates of the stadium a few minutes later, but once they entered their breath caught in their throats. The stadium was huge on the inside too, and almost three times the size as the dome in Luca. It was awesome.  
  
'Hey! Over here!' someone shouted in Yuna and Rikku's direction. They turned to see a flash of long, brown hair flying towards them. Lenne waved and then began to approach the girls saying,' so you found it alright I see. I hope that isn't all yours Yuna!' she said pointing towards both of Rikku's cases next Yuna. She laughed, shaking her head vigorously. Lenne smiled.  
  
'I'll go tell Shuyin that you both arrived,' the girl said spinning on her heel and heading back towards the pool. Yuna felt her face get hot and could guess why.  
  
'Are you pink in the face because you've dragging my cases or is it because 'He Who Must Not Be Named' is coming this way?' Rikku seemed to have read her mind as usual. Yuna just smiled back innocently while Rikku gave her a 'you're hopeless' look.  
  
There was a splash and a 'good' which Yuna could only guess came from Shuyin getting out of the sphere pool. Both girls looked up to see many other members also get out, all equally soaked and making huge puddles on the floor. Shuin was handed a towel before looking in the girl's direction and following Lenne who led him to them. He was smiling broadly at the cousins whilst drying his hair as best he could with the damp towel.  
  
'Hey, you're here! Cool! Me and the guys were just practicing, did you get here alright?'  
  
'Yep! We persuaded my Dad to give Yunie and me a lift on the airship, when did you get here?' Rikku replied.  
  
'We've already been here a couple of weeks getting the flat ready', Lenne filled in.  
  
'That reminds me, I want you to meet someone', Shuin said sounding quite excited,' Tidus! Get your ass over here! He's kinda shy', he whispered to Yuna and Rikku.  
  
One of the players slowly walked over to the group, leaving damp footprints in his wake. When he arrived he stood beside Shuyin and Yuna was shocked at what she saw.  
  
'Everybody, this is my brother Tidus, Tidus this is Rikku and Yuna', Shuyin said gesturing to the girls.  
  
'Hi', Rikku smiled.  
  
'H..Hello', Yuna said absolutely gobsmacked. Tidus and Shuyin looked almost exactly alike - they had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, yet Tidus' seemed a lot softer and gentler than Shuin's piercing ones.  
  
'Nice to meet you both,' he replied looking only at Yuna.  
  
**End of Chapter 4** 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
Tidus had emerged from the sphere pool a few seconds after Shuyin and was in the process of wiping his face with a towel that he had left on one of the seats near him. He noticed Shuyin had walked off with Lenne to meet some people who had just arrived, probably friends of his. Although Tidus was friendly with Lenne he had no other real friends to speak of except Wakka. A tall orange haired athlete a few years older than him with one of the strangest accents Tidus knew, but had been buddies with him since he'd moved to Zanarkand a few years ago. He was also on the blitz team that he and Shuyin played for and was quite good.  
  
'Tidus! Get your ass over here!'  
  
Jerking him out of his thoughts, Tidus obeyed and slowly walked over to Shuin and his little group. As he looked up to see who it was he was meeting his gaze slipped from the small blonde called Rikku to a taller brunette named Yuna. But what surprised him was how beautiful she was. The first thing that caught his eye were hers, they were odd colours, one blue as the sea and the other green as grass on a sunny day. But as he looked deeper they seemed to enchant him, light from the afternoon sun shone on them making them sparkle like jewels.  
  
When he tried looking away he noticed she was staring at him with a slight look of surprise on her face. As he stared hopelessly at her all he could manage to say was:  
  
'Nice to meet you both', in a shaky and unsteady voice.  
  
Suddenly he felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his knees became weak. What was wrong with him?  
  
***  
  
'Wow...' Yuna thought to herself. His soft blue eyes resembled the colour of the sphere pool and were admiring her deeply. His damp blonde hair clung to his neck and face, even though some still flew off in other directions like his brother's it looked quite attractive.  
  
'Wake up! What are you thinking! It's not Shuyin!' Yuna's mind screamed at her. But even though she told herself this, she couldn't look away. She felt strangely drawn to this damp stranger.  
  
'Hello? Guys?' Shuyin said while waving his hand between Tidus and Yuna's eyelines, making both of them jump as if waking from a trance.  
  
'Sorry', Yuna muttered looking at her shoes and blushing.  
  
'Yeah,' Tidus muttered as a small half smile crept across his face. 'I've gotta go get dry... seeya,' he said before walking quickly off to the changing rooms leaving everyone to gaze after him.  
  
'Sorry about him, I'll be back soon' Shuin said running to catch up with his brother.  
  
The girls stared after the brothers for a few seconds before Rikku broke the silence.  
  
'I never knew Shuyin had a brother'.  
  
'They look so alike', Yuna stated looking to Lenne for answers.  
  
'That's because they're twins but not quite identical ones. Shuyin prefers the term brother because he was born first.' Noticing Yuna take this in and turn back to stare at the changing rooms where the brothers had just entered, Lenne couldn't help but ask. 'What was that all about earlier, Yuna? You two just seemed to stare at eachother... you're not getting ideas are you?' she teased.  
  
'What? No way! Of course not!' Yuna cried at Lenne, obviously amused at Yuna's protests. 'It just surprised me how much they look alike, that's all'.  
  
But deep inside, Yuna was unsure about her answer.  
  
***  
  
20 minutes later, both Shuyin and Tidus returned from the changing rooms, dry and ready to leave.  
  
'So now where are we going?' Rikku asked.  
  
'Now were going to catch the mono-rail to our flat, it's not far from here. Here let me help you Rikku,' Shuin said before grabbing one end of her suitcase and helping her lift it out of the stadium. Tidus and Yuna took the other one while Lenne carried anything else left behind.  
  
The group walked back to the barrier next to the train, bought 5 tickets and then boarded it. While the others talked, Yuna contented herself by staring out the window, amazed at the technology around her.  
  
'It's cool, isn't it?' a male voice asked from just behind Yuna, who turned around to see gentle blue eyes gazing at the window and then her.  
  
'Uh, yeah. It's really different from Besaid,' Yuna replied to Tidus.  
  
'How?' he asked curiously,' Shuyin's been there loads of times but never seems to tell me what it's like.'  
  
This surprised Yuna. Shuyin had lived in Besaid since she was eight, yet Tidus had remained here in this large machina city.  
  
'Well, there aren't half as many buildings or as much technology. There is mostly trees and grass, and there are even a few waterfalls. Everything is quiet and peaceful, it's basically the opposite of Zanarkand really!' Yuna described to the curious young man.  
  
'It sounds really nice there, I'd like to go someday'.  
  
'Of course! I'm sure you'd be welcome, there really aren't that many people there now,' Yuna smiled reassuringly,' um...can I ask you a question?'  
  
Tidus nodded, his attention completely on her.  
  
'Why did Shuyin live in Besaid and you lived here?'  
  
Tidus paused before replying,' my Mom divorced my Dad and decided she'd had enough of Zanarkand. So she took Shuyin to Besaid and I stayed here with my old man, but from what I've heard I wished I could have gone with her. Shuyin told me himself after his first few weeks there that he'd rather have stayed in Zanarkand with Dad, but after a while he began liking it. Could have been because he met Lenne.'  
  
At the mention of Shuyin, Yuna looked down at her shoes awkwardly.  
  
'Did I say something wrong?' Tidus was obviously concerned.  
  
'Oh, no! Don't worry, I just... I felt a bit dizzy,' Yuna lied.  
  
'Are you ok?' Tidus asked now sounding worried.  
  
'I'm fine, thankyou,' she placed her hand on his arm reassuringly. Tidus looked down at it as if it was something he had never seen before. He then looked up to see Yuna smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Suddenly the train came to a halt announcing to the passengers where they were.  
  
'That's us!' Tidus said enthusiastically to Yuna who couldn't help but grin at him. They began to lift Rikku's luggage off the train when Tidus randomly asked,' what has she got in here?'  
  
'I have no idea,' Yuna said while laughing at what she imagined Rikku could pack in one suitcase. As she did Tidus couldn't help but laugh along with her. When Rikku came up to them asking what was so funny, they looked at eachother and couldn't help but laugh harder causing a lot of other people to look at them confused.  
  
**End of Chapter 5** 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
  
After a while the group had found the flat and had stopped for a moment so as Yuna and Rikku could recognise their surroundings. The girls stared up at the tall tower in front of them, like most buildings in Zanarkand it had many levels. As the gathering dusk approached, several lights had appeared in windows, illuminating the objects around them. Lenne was now leading the way towards the front door while the rest of the group were left to carry Rikku's large suitcases.  
  
'There are a few other people in the flat with us, just three. They are quite friendly when you get to know them. Two of them are serious and the other, well... you'll see!' Lenne smiled.  
  
Once they were inside, Lenne called the elevator. A few seconds later the doors opened with a slight ping, and the group entered. Lenne then pushed another button to indicate which floor they were to arrive on. As the small elevator began to rise Yuna began to feel worried about meeting all these new people. In Besaid she had lived with same few people the whole of her life, but now she would meet hundreds more. Lenne saw the look on her face and whispered,' don't worry, you will be fine'. Yuna feebly smiled at her just as the lift stopped. The others in front of her piled out of the small room before she helped shove out one of the large, green cases. They walked down a long corridor until they reached room 127. Lenne took out a small key, pushed it into a brass lock and turned it to the left. The brown door creaked open noisily and as she walked ahead of the others, Lenne called inside,' hello! Were back and we have company'.  
  
Shuyin and Rikku lifted the first case over the threshold leaving the last outside with Yuna and Tidus. Graciously, he lifted his arm to gesture for Yuna to pass first. She smiled and helped him drag the case into the flat before he shut the noisy door.  
  
Yuna turned to survey the room she was in. It was large with two corridors leading in opposite directions. From the one to her right two girls dressed in dark clothes emerged from the shadows, while an orange haired man turned around in his seat to see who had arrived.  
  
'Yuna, Rikku this is Paine, Lulu and Wakka. You guys these are my friends from Besaid,' Lenne said.  
  
'Hi', Paine nodded.  
  
'Hello', Lulu said in a calm voice.  
  
'Hey girlies! How ya doin'?' Wakka cried.  
  
'Hello', Yuna and Rikku smiled together.  
  
'I'll show you to your room, come on', Lenne said as she walked off down the right hand corridor. Yuna and Rikku followed still dragging the cases with the guy's help. Lenne opened one of three doors in the hall and let the four others pass.  
  
'This is your room, I'm also in here. Lulu and Paine are opposite and down the hall is the bathroom. Down the other hall is the guy's room and a spare room, and the large room is the kitchen and living room. The fridge is full so if your hungry go get anything you want and we'll be around if you need us. We'll leave you to it.' Shuyin, Tidus and Lenne all left the room so Rikku and Yuna were alone.  
  
'Pick a bed Rikku', Yuna sighed.  
  
'Okay...uh...this one!' she said, leaping onto the one in the middle of the room.  
  
'I guess I'm going here then, Yuna laughed and headed to the one furthest away from the door and with a window next to it.  
  
***  
  
Yuna spent the next half an hour unpacking her stuff and was done before Rikku had even finished one suitcase. So, Yuna wandered into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Lenne. She didn't notice Tidus leaning against the pillar next to the kitchen until she answered a question Wakka had asked her. She was truly beautiful, but when she looked up and smiled at him his breath caught in his throat and he had to look away. Flustered he looked at his boots, trying not to smile then walked off to his room. He didn't see the slightly hurt look on his face when he turned his back on her and strutted off into the shadows.  
  
Two hours later, Rikku emerged looking very pleased with herself for packing both cases. She headed straight to the fridge and gulped down a glass of juice then flumfed down on the sofa next to Yuna, who was conversing with Lenne. The old horror movie that was being repeated on the small tv was being ignored by all who were talking, everyone was here except Tidus. Yuna noticed this and excused herself before silently padding down the left-hand hall, curious to see where he was hiding.  
  
When she reached the two rooms she knocked on the left one. Upon hearing a 'come in', she silently opened the door to see the mystery man himself lying on his back, hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'Hi', Yuna said quietly. Hearing her voice Tidus looked at her surprised and quickly sat up, obviously not expecting company.  
  
'Um, is it okay if I come in?'  
  
'Uh, yeah, sure! I mean... yes', the words seemed to be tumbling out of his mouth.  
  
'Thanks, so...what are you doing?' Yuna asked, closing the door behind her.  
  
'Just thinking...about, er, stuff. There isn't much to do here so I come in here to be alone. What about you?'  
  
'Talking to Lenne, watching bits of a useless old movie, nothing much else. I just wondered where you were,' Yuna confessed.  
  
'Oh', Tidus seemed surprised that Yuna had even given him thought. Noticing she was standing still, he jumped up making room on his bed,' sorry, do you want to sit down?'  
  
'Thankyou', Yuna gratefully accepted and sat down.  
  
Then the silence drifted over them.  
  
Thankfully Tidus broke it asking,' do you like blitzball?' he instantly scolded himself for asking such a ridiculous question, but what surprised him was that she answered almost excitedly.  
  
'Yes! I always watch the matches on s.v! But our local team the Besaid Aurochs were useless. They haven't won a game in ten years!'  
  
Tidus smiled. At least they had one thing in common.  
  
'I saw you training today...do you play for a team?'  
  
'I...I used to play for the Zanarkand Fins at my old school, but now I want to play for the Abes! They're the major team in Zanarkand,' he confessed.  
  
'Yeah, I've seen them play. They are really good! I'm sure you'll make it.' With that comment Tidus looked up into Yuna's enchanting eyes.  
  
'Y'think?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
He paused, just to find words to reply to her. 'Thanks...' would have been all he'd wanted to say to her, but he couldn't somehow. Changing the subject entirely when he felt his heart begin to race he looked away and told her,' school starts in a few days. Maybe we could give you a tour of the city to help you find your way'.  
  
'That would be great. I think that Rikku will appreciate it too. This place is so large compared to Besaid! I'm terrified I'm going to get lost!' Yuna laughed.  
  
Tidus couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the bed covers.  
  
'YUNA! Where are you?'  
  
'Rikku...' she sighed exasperatedly.  
  
'You should go see what she wants' Tidus muttered as if reluctant to let her go.  
  
'Well, now I know where you disappear to, I may visit you again', Yuna rose from the bed and headed towards the door,' It was nice talking to you,' she said looking into his eyes before slipping out of the door.  
  
'Night', Tidus whispered after Yuna left, a smile visible on his handsome face.  
  
***  
  
**End of Chapter 6** 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been taking part in four different competitions for YFC (Young Farmer's Club - strange, there is no farm near us...) so I've been up to my neck in cow shit cleaning udder wash containers and smelly welly boots! Plus my general laziness...  
  
Anyways, thanks to I-love-my-dog-96 for my first EVER review!!! I was leaping around the room when I saw it! Cheers! That goes the same to Vent Silencioux who gave me my second room - I was just as jumpy when I saw that one too!  
  
Lastly, Thankyou to RyanKathrynCelia - my best bud ever! Without you this chapter would never have gotten done and I would still have writer's block! You're my inspiration and my muse! Plus, smiley wars are just no fun without you! Thanks.  
  
Hopefully this chapter won't suck too much.... Here you go!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'Yunie. Yunie...wake up'.  
  
'Huh...?'  
  
'It's almost 11 o'clock already! Are you planning on sleeping all day?'  
  
Rikku.  
  
'No wonder you were always late to school - you sleep like a log!'  
  
Pulling herself into a sitting position, Yuna scratched her head, ignoring her knotted and tousled hair. Blearily she wiped sleep from her eyes and groaned at her cousin.  
  
'Hurry up and get ready! We'll be waiting,' Rikku said teasingly before gliding out of the room, leaving Yuna to reluctantly leave her comfy bed and stumbling over to the polished wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of dark blue cut - offs and a wine red shirt. Pulling them on haphazardly Yuna hopped over to the sink. Splashing water on her face and pulling her fingers through her hair, she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
'Morning', she muttered sleepily meeting the gazes of her roommates who all looked eager to leave,' sorry for keeping you waiting', she apologised. Gulping down a glass of juice, Yuna spotted her trainers in the corner near the door. She slipped them on and then pulled on her jacket.  
  
'Ready?' Shuyin joked.  
  
Nodding, Yuna apologised once again,' I'm really sorry! It's such a bad habit of mine...'  
  
'No worries! You and Tidus have something in common then. In fact I think this is him now!' Shuyin replied. A door burst open, causing the whole group to look in surprise as Tidus jumped out of his room, still buttoning up his dark shirt. Feeling everyone's gaze beating down on him, he looked up, obviously just as rushed as Yuna and asked self - consciously, 'what?'  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Lenne all giggled, making Tidus look down at his shoes in humiliation.  
  
''Kay, let's go,' Shuyin called, a slight grin on his face.  
  
After everyone sidled out of the apartment the group continued to walk down the hall to the elevators. Minutes later they were all outside looking around at all the busy people walking past, going about their daily journeys. Then it occurred to Yuna, she had no idea where they were going. So walking over to Lenne she asked.  
  
'Shopping and a tour! It was Tidus' idea. He said you were scared about getting lost...plus, we heard you needed an alarm, sleepyhead!' Lenne chuckled, enjoying Yuna squirm.  
  
A cool wind swept over the group. Although it was early in the year, the temperature was still quite low. Lenne and Shuyin walked hand in hand guiding the group through the maze like route they were taking. Upon reaching a particular street somewhere near the apartment still, the group divided into three; Paine and Lulu in one - obviously they preferred shopping by themselves, the boys in one and Lenne, Rikku and Yuna in the last. Agreeing to meet at the park down the street the groups went their separate ways.  
  
***  
  
'So, what do you think of Yuna and Rikku', a dark voice spoke evenly.  
  
'Haven't got to know them much, but they seem ok,' Paine's husky voice replied as she continued to stare into the window of a shop selling a pair of black boots, coming up to just below the knee with extra folds of the material split to the front and back.  
  
'Rikku seems a bit loud, but Yuna is the complete opposite,' Lulu pondered, fiddling with one of her long braids that trailed down her back.  
  
'We'll soon find out, wont we?' Paine agreed mysteriously before entering the small shop.  
  
***  
  
'So, uh... the new girls seem nice, ya?' Wakka stated trying to create some conversation between the two silent brothers.  
  
'Yeah. They're cool,' Shuyin said, brushing a loose strand of long blonde hair from his eyes. 'What do you think Tidus? You've been really quiet lately...ever since we got back from the sphere pool yesterday. What's up?'  
  
'Sorry man, I'm just kinda nervous bout Uni,' Tidus apologised.  
  
'Hey its ok,' Wakka began,' so, Yuna. You like her?' he pried, elbowing Tidus in the arm, hoping to gain an answer.  
  
'Yeah I like her. But not in that way - we only met yesterday!' the blonde protested.  
  
'Whoa! Sorry for asking brudda!' Wakka held up his hands in surrender but began smiling broadly. 'Didn't you ever hear of the phrase ' love at first sight'?'  
  
'Did you ever hear of the phrase ' carry on like this and I'll tell Lulu you like her!' Tidus replied smugly.  
  
'Hey, no need to go and do that! Heh heh, I'll stop!'  
  
Suddenly, Wakka looked around nervously, hoping no - one overheard Tidus in his moment of spite. The brothers only laughed as they carried on walking down the street.  
  
***  
  
'Hey, can we go in here?' Yuna called to Lenne and Rikku, pointing to a small stationary shop to her side. The two girls who were further away turned back to their friend and both nodded in approval.  
  
Yuna pushed the steel door open and the familiar smell of paper and dust hit her senses. This was her favourite type of shop - one full of books. Yuna loved to read and write, it was one of the only things she took pleasure in when she wasn't bogged down in schoolwork or out with Rikku, Lenne and Shuyin. Now her days would be even busier that she was at Uni. Plus she had more friends to make while she was here, so why not make the most of it?  
  
Making her way around the musty, old shop, Yuna eventually found herself by the writing pad section. One particular thing stood out amongst the other diaries and note pads - a simple blue diary with a recognisable symbol printed on the front. It looked similar to a 'J' or maybe a 'Z' written in a bold black line. Remembering that she had left her old diary in Besaid, Yuna decided to purchase this one. Maybe someone could help her recognise the symbol on the front.  
  
After giving the cash to the Hypellan shopkeeper, she informed Rikku and Lenne that they could leave.  
  
Sometime later the three girls found their way to the park and were now sitting themselves in the midday sun. To the left of where they sat, there was a large grey building full of people getting their hair cut, while to the right was a small café‚ with many people hiding inside and sipping from warm drinks.  
  
After a few minutes Paine and Lulu made their way over to the girls, closely followed by the guys, Wakka and Shuyin slightly ahead of Tidus who seemed lost in his own world. Once everyone had arrived, the entire group left the park and began heading back to the apartment. Rikku and Lenne ran ahead, leaving Yuna to walk by herself, still wracking her brains to remember the symbol from her new diary.  
  
'Hey, what do you think of Zanarkand now?' a friendly voice asked.  
  
Looking behind her, Yuna saw a flash of blonde and met Tidus' soft eyes.  
  
'Hi! It's great, really. It's so big I almost got lost in a bookshop - and that was only a small part of the city!' joked Yuna.  
  
He laughed, 'it happens quite a lot here. I wouldn't worry about it, you'll find your way.'  
  
'Thanks', Yuna said looking down to the ground. Noticing the bag she carried, she jumped.  
  
'Oh, Tidus!'  
  
'Yeah?' he looked to her confusedly.  
  
Pulling her diary out of her bag, she placed it in his hands for him to see the design clearly. Maybe he would know.  
  
'Do you know what this symbol is?'  
  
'It's the Zanarkand Abes' sign. Why?'  
  
'That's what it was! I knew what it was but I completely forgot where I had seen it', Yuna confessed.  
  
'Cool', he answered.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon the couple.  
  
Finding the courage to break it, Tidus stopped and reached into his jacket pocket.  
  
'By the way... I got you something,' he said pulling out a small parcel and holding it out to Yuna.  
  
Also stopping, Yuna looked to Tidus' happy face. He seemed really excited about this.  
  
'I wonder why?' Yuna thought.  
  
Taking the parcel from his outstretched hand. She opened it to see that inside lay a thin silver watch, the tiny hands ticking the time away. Yuna looked amazed. No - one would ever think of doing this for her - not even her parents.  
  
'It's beautiful. But you didn't have to do this. I mean, thankyou, but, I, uh -'.  
  
'It's ok, I get what you mean, besides I, er, heard you needed an alarm, so...' he smiled embarrassedly.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes,' thankyou'.  
  
'Your welcome, Yuna'.  
  
That was the first time he had said her name, and it surprised her for some reason. It seemed to sound as if he really cared for her, the way you say it only when you are truly and madly in love. It had that kind of dreamy tone to it... but he couldn't - she had only met him yesterday.  
  
Noting her surprise, he looked down to the parcel,' can I help?'  
  
Following his eyes down, Yuna realised he wanted to help her with the watch. Nodding, she allowed him to move closer to her and begin to slip the watch around her wrist, attempting to clip it in place.  
  
His gentle fingers brushed against her skin, making Yuna shiver inwardly. He seemed to tremble as he completed the daunting task. Her eyes took in the subtle details of his features - the way his eyes sparkled as he concentrated on her hand, the few freckles beginning to cumulate along the bridge of his nose, the way his mouth was slightly open...  
  
Tidus looked up at her and couldn't help but smile as his gaze caught hers. He really was handsome the way his centre parting splayed blonde spikes everywhere, the way his eyes seemed focused only on her, the way his hand still lingered on her wrist, making butterflies whiz round her stomach.  
  
'Uh oh', Yuna thought.  
  
***  
  
Her wrist was smooth and silky under his fingers as he struggled to get the clasp done up. He could feel himself trembling, or maybe she was? He couldn't tell and he didn't seem to care. Tidus felt Yuna's eyes scanning him, and when he looked up all he could do was smile awkwardly. But before he could look away he got caught in the depths of her enchantingly strange eyes. Feeling his stomach sink to his feet and his mouth go dry he began to look at Yuna more deeply, noticing how her shoulder length hair shook teasingly at him in a gentle wind.  
  
He realised his hand was still holding her arm, but he could do nothing to make it move. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do to stop what he was feeling for his new friend.  
  
***  
  
So, how was it and was it long enough for you V.S? Reviews are deeply appreciated! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so appreciated! I was showing my Nan how my story had gone so far and realised I had made some technical errors, eg: 'Shuin'. When I wrote this I hadn't played 10-2 yet, so I thought it didn't have a 'y'. Anyway, I'll change that before I go - oh! I'm going to go to Toronto for a week on the 14th so I won't be able to update for a while.  
  
As I said last time, this chapter may suck - but this will be worse because I could not think of a way to do this one. 'Kay, here we go.  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
The journey back was going slowly and when Lenne pointed out to Shuyin that Yuna and Tidus had gone, he began to get frustrated.  
  
'Ok, I'll find them. You guys go,' he sighed before heading back down the empty alley the group had just passed through.  
  
'Is Yunie ok? Where'd she go?' Rikku whined.  
  
'I'm sure she's fine. She probably stopped for a good reason,' Lenne replied as she kept on walking towards the apartment with the others trailing behind her.  
  
***  
  
'Where the hell are they' Shuyin demanded. He began jogging down another silent road, glancing from side to side until he met a familiar couple just standing, staring at eachother.  
  
'Hey! Guys, what have you been doing?' Shuyin called, a strange stab of jealousy making him feel strange inside.  
  
As if stirring from a daydream Yuna looked to Shuyin, suddenly realising he was standing not far from them.  
  
'Oh, Shuyin!' she jumped awkwardly, 'uh, we were just -'  
  
'Walking,' Tidus jumped in,' We were walking,' he said removing his hand from hers.  
  
'Didn't look like that to me!' Shuyin smiled, hiding the envious feeling he could feel when he saw Tidus slip something into one of his jacket pockets. 'Were already back at the apartment and noticed you weren't there, so I came back to look for you two'.  
  
Tidus looked around awkwardly before stepping away from Yuna slightly. She looked at him oddly, turning her gaze back to Shuyin who gestured for them to follow.  
  
Hesitantly, she followed the other blonde with Tidus hanging slightly behind her, continuing to avert his gaze. They walked in silence the whole way, all deep in their own thoughts of what had just occcured.  
  
***  
  
Once Yuna had stepped into her empty room, she kicked off her shoes and flopped onto her bed, still untidy from her rush earlier that morning. Rummaging around inside her bedside table's half open drawer, eventually finding a biro. Opening her sky blue purchase, Yuna wrote her name and personal information like she always did, then began work on describing the past days as detailed as she could; Rikku's luggage, arriving at Zanarkand, meeting her flat mates, her new watch, Tidus...  
  
Pausing, Yuna fell back against her pillow and smiling to herself. Although she knew she still liked Shuyin there was something about Tidus that she felt drawn to. Yes, they were nearly identical, but there was something about him that Shuyin had never made her feel.  
  
She remembered their eyes the most clearly - both a deep crystalline blue. However, Shuyin's were a deeper and sharper version of Tidus'. His were softer and much friendlier, they were beautiful in their own Tidus way and reminded her of the seas in Besaid - calm and clear.  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes and considered how stupid she was being. Eyes were just eyes, why should she care what they looked like? Tidus' were no different than any other peoples.  
  
But somehow she could not forget the way he had looked at her earlier: as if she were the only person in Spira he would ever want to look at. She had felt precious in those few minutes in a way Shuyin had never done before.  
  
***  
  
The next couple of days passed uneventfully. Everyone was preparing for their first day at Uni the following day.  
  
Yuna was sitting in her room, writing in her diary when she heard a gentle knock on the door. She closed the book and hid it in her draw just as Lenne walked in, friendly brown eyes meeting Yuna's mismatched ones.  
  
'Hey Yuna! You okay? You look flushed,' the young woman asked upon slipping into the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
Come to mention it, Yuna had been feeling quite warm for a while.  
  
'Huh, I didn't even notice,' Yuna replied making room on her bed. Sitting down on the corner, Lenne watched her friend for a moment before asking her what she thought of Zanarkand so far. Even though this was probably the fiftieth time someone had asked her what she thought Yuna replied with just as much enthusiasm. She had been friends with Yuna from a young age and knew how she always got excited over the smallest of things. Lenne began to laugh.  
  
'What?' she cried confusedly.  
  
'Nothing. Don't worry,' Lenne smiled.  
  
'You're laughing at me! Yuna realised,' What did I do?'  
  
'I forgot already!' teased Lenne, a small twinkle in her chocolate eyes.  
  
Yuna's eyes were filled with mock disbelief, 'really, well maybe this will help you remember!'  
  
Pulling out the pillow from behind her, the tawny haired girl launched an attack on Lenne. Once it had collided with her head, sending feathers shooting out the end the poor girl cracked up, making Yuna look perplexed at her sudden outburst.  
  
'I didn't hit you that hard', she smiled.  
  
Lenne retaliated, grabbing the pillow off her own bed and hitting Yuna on the arm, her own feathers flying in different directions. Before the girls knew it, a fully developed pillow fight had begun, neither caring about the mess or noise they were making around them.  
  
Obviously curious, Rikku ventured into the room surprised at what she saw.  
  
'Hey, is this a private fight or can anyone join in?' she asked grabbing her own pillow and crashing it into the side of Yuna's head. The war continued, the girls making even more noise. This time, Wakka was brave enough to open the door and the same shocked look overcame his own face.  
  
'My dream has nearly come true!' he said, the amazed tone in his voice visible to the fighting girls,' hey guys! Come quick, ya?!' the athlete bellowed as he was dragged into the room and pummelled by pillows.  
  
Hearing Wakka's cries the brothers rushed to the girl's room, enjoying the sight in front of them: Wakka lay pinned to the floor by Lenne and Yuna, still hitting eachother, while Rikku continued slapping the orange haired teen with her pillow. Feathers lay scattered everywhere and the laughter emanating from the room was contagious as Tidus and Shuyin entered and joined in the fight. Both of the brothers went straight for Rikku, tackling her and dropping the helpless girl onto Lenne's bed behind her. Shuyin then went after Lenne, tugging her up and swinging her around to face him. However what he hadn't expected was for Lenne to hit him over the head with her pillow and looking very smug afterwards.  
  
'Is that a challenge?' he asked raising his eyebrow and grinning at her. When she nodded at him, he excused himself from the others, picked her up, draping her slender body over his shoulder in a fireman style and carried her out the room, kicking and screaming madly.  
  
Tidus attempted to keep Rikku pinned to the bed, but he could feel her squirming out of his grasp. Suddenly, something hit the back of his head. Turning, he saw Yuna behind him innocently holding her weapon behind her back. He smiled suspiciously at her, and forgetting Rikku grabbed up Lenne's dropped pillow. A smaller fight broke out between them as Rikku and Wakka recovered from being held down.  
  
Before he knew it, Rikku was upon Tidus, beating him unmercilessly. He now had both girls against him. But he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Wakka rise to his feet and grab Rikku round the waist, dragging her away from Tidus and out the room, the same as Lenne and Shuyin.  
  
This left Yuna and him to fight alone.  
  
As they continued, soft thuds and laughter blocking all other sounds, Yuna gave a small shriek as she backed into her bed and fell down onto the soft mattress. She was soon greeted by Tidus who fell down on top her of her, not realising until the last moment. His face stopped only inches away from hers. All thoughts of fighting left his mind as he felt himself be drawn into the depths of her bi - coloured eyes.  
  
He could feel her chest heaving under his own, her breath warm against his face and it only seemed to occur to her the way they were positioned. But still she made no signs of wanting to move. Instead she continued to stare back at him, scanning his face, memorising his features.  
  
His eyes did the same, surveying every crease, every curve...he couldn't stop himself when his hand came up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Silent, she smiled up at him, her girlishness becoming apparent to him as her cheeks began turning a deeper shade of pink.  
  
Beaming at her innocence, he then felt her hand reach up to his face, pulling a stray feather from his fringe, then letting her fingers trail slightly down his face. Shivering with excitement from her touch, Tidus felt the sudden urge to move closer to her even though they were barely inches apart. As he angled his face towards her, a sudden scream echoed down the hall, making them both jump.  
  
Realising what he'd almost done, Tidus blinked at Yuna's surprised face, her eyes focused on him still. Lost for words, he pushed himself up from the bed, feeling a look of embarrassment overtake his features as he scratched the back of his head. A similar look passed over Yuna's face as Tidus held out his hand for her. Taking it, he pulled her up to standing. They stood close to eachother again; Yuna's proximity was intoxicating Tidus, her scent making his knees weak. Her hand still held his own. The same urge he felt to be near her began to overwhelm him again as Tidus stared into her beautiful eyes.  
  
'Yunie! Help me!' cried Rikku.  
  
Turning to look out the door, Yuna seemed torn between going to help Rikku or staying with Tidus.  
  
Seeing her indecision Tidus smiled, whispering,' go to her,' though every fibre of him screamed no.  
  
Looking to him appreciatively, Yuna smiled at his kindness, unable to trust her voice. Reluctantly he removed his hand from hers, feeling his fingers linger slightly, and let her pass by him. Smiling at her back he waited till she had left before wiping his face with his hands. Sighing Tidus stepped out after her and headed to his room, avoiding Yuna's gaze in case he lost complete control of his actions.  
  
How he was tempted to look at her.  
  
***  
  
What do you think - too sudden? Anyway, be back soon with more chapters! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guess who? Thanks so much for all the nice reviews from all the little people in Fanfiction land - they made me so happy when I found out in Toronto! ( I went into a cool cybercafe where it was only 3 Canadian dollars to go on the internet for an hour! That's only about...one pound!!!). Not that you really needed to know that... Also I've been doing this new Tarzan fic - nothing special, just cos I like the new tv series on sky one - it is so cool, and Travis Fimmel is SO cute!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, anyway, I did chapter 9. But because I had no inspiration from R.K.C, (my bestest bud) this one REALLY WILL SUCK! No one tell me otherwise, because it's true! Plus it's a lot shorter, so I will be able to put chap 10 up quicker - wow, am I really that far in? Cool!  
  
Ok, enough chat from me - chap 9!  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
The dreaded day had finally arrived, but for some unknown reason Yuna was suprisingly calm. She had prepared herself the night before, gone to bed ages before the others and seemed ready to face the challenge ahead. She had even been the first one to wake up, just to prove that it wasn't impossible for her.  
  
She had beamed when she'd seen the surprised looks on her roommates faces when they found her sitting on the kitchen surface, waiting for them all to get up. Cries of 'you're insane' and 'nutter' came from Rikku and Wakka who had walked in to see her moments after the others had. Tidus who wasn't the late but still the last to wake smiled at her kindly, noticing her wearing the watch he'd given her only a few days ago. When Yuna caught his gaze she seemed just as glad, and it was only when Shuyin absently slammed the fridge door loudly that the couple broke eye contact and Tidus carried on getting ready.  
  
Upon leaving the apartment it took less than 20 minutes for the group to reach the large buildings the girls had noticed on their first day in Zanarkand. They were just as awesome up close and Yuna found it hard to believe that she would be coming here five days a week.  
  
Picking up their timetables, Lenne, Rikku and Yuna compared eachothers, noticing they had several classes together and a couple with the guys, Lulu and Paine.  
  
Eventually finding their way to the large campus beyond the school, the group looked at a large metallic notice board showing information relating to lesson times. Lunch was at 1pm and students could go off site if they wanted, but had to return in time for their next periods.  
  
A shrill bell rang out across the grounds signalling first period. Luckily Yuna was with all the girls for her first lesson - Al Bhed with a Mr. Rin. Finding seats in the centre of the classroom they were met by a medium sized man with long blonde hair, pale eyes and a strong Al Bhed accent. Although they began learning the alphabet that lesson they would begin basic words and sentences soon after. Yuna had a hunch that Rikku would have no problems passing this course.  
  
Next, the group split up again so Yuna and Lenne were together in Study of White Magic. A shy yet determined woman named Madame Shelinda who showed them the layout for the lessons following. They were to begin with the basics such as cure, esuna and the nulls and soon move onto the harder spells such as holy and curaga.  
  
The last class before lunch was History of Spira with a well-known scholar known to his students as Maechen. The entire group had him and all felt like falling asleep at some point during his immensely boring lectures. Wakka had to be elbowed sharply in the ribs a couple of times by Lulu before he could nod off.  
  
Thankfully the bell saved them while he was in the middle of one of his speeches. The class rushed out, glad to be free of the musty smell in the old man's room and go into the fresh air. The group sidled out near the end, half of them stretching or yawning as they walked into the sunny groups outside. Spotting a picnic table that wasn't already occupied; Rikku ran over and saved it before a group of Guado claimed it for themselves. Sticking her tongue out as they left, the blonde turned to face her friends approaching her and started to jump up and down happily.  
  
Once the group found places to sit along the table they removed drinks and snacks they had remembered to bring and began to eat.  
  
Sitting quietly, picking at her sandwich, Yuna was deep in thought as the others began discussing their lessons so far today.  
  
'Hey'.  
  
A hand waved in front of her face making Yuna blink. Following the hand up the arm she saw it belonged to Tidus sitting diagonally to her across the table.  
  
'You okay? You seem quiet', he asked softly as their friends continued to talk, not even noticing two of them were in a world of their own.  
  
Yuna nodded and smiled shyly.  
  
'Good', he whispered removing his arm and leaning it on the table in front of him.  
  
Noticing his reluctance to leave her and rejoin the conversation beside them, Yuna asked,' so...what did you have earlier? Anything good?'  
  
Smiling cheerfully at her interest in him Tidus replied,' that depends on your definition of good.' Rolling his eyes he remembered his classes with annoyance,' I had Business Studies and math. I got stuck with this cockney turned teacher 'O'aka XXIII' who is way too hyper about his job! Then, we got this eight-year-old genius called 'Shinra'. It's kinda scary that he is in fact teaching us!'  
  
Yuna chuckled at his comment, thankful she hadn't chosen those two subjects.  
  
'What did you have?'  
  
Looking up, Yuna suddenly found it hard to remember what her previous lessons had been. Tidus was looking at her the same way he had that day they had gone shopping and he'd given her the watch. It felt as though all other noises had drowned out and it was just him and her talking with no one to interfere.  
  
'Er, Al Bhed and White Magic', she finally managed, looking down at the uneaten sandwich in front of her, feeling the heat rise to her face.  
  
'Cool', he said looking away, a small grin hidden discreetly on his handsome face.  
  
An awkward silence fell over the two as they considered what to say next.  
  
'Yunie! What do you have next?'  
  
'Um...' muttered the tawny haired girl, rummaging through her bag for her timetable. Scanning the chart she saw that next period she had -  
  
'Yevon Studies. Why?'  
  
'Oh, poopie!' Rikku whined,' I've got Machina Physics. No fair.'  
  
'Hey, I've got that too', Tidus jumped in.  
  
'What? Physics?' Rikku cried desperately.  
  
'No...Yevon Studies. Guess I'm with you Yuna,' he smiled.  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
This day was getting better and better.  
  
***  
  
Finding themselves outside the room designated for Yevon Studies, Yuna and Tidus looked around curiously at their classmates all chatting noisily amongst themselves. Students from all over Spira had come to Zanarkand, and it was quite obvious when the two friends looked around long enough. Guado and Al Bhed could be seen amongst the crowd lingering near their class's entrance all confused as to why the teacher was late.  
  
'Yuna'.  
  
Reaching her gaze up to Tidus' face, she saw it etched with concern, his eyes focused on someone standing across the hall.  
  
'That guy has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived', he said never taking his stare off the individual.  
  
'Over in the corner', he guided her.  
  
Looking over her shoulder to the place Tidus had described, Yuna now felt cold shivers run through her as she looked into the eyes of a tall student with blue hair standing amongst a group of other Guado. His heartless stare ran over her, and once he'd realised Yuna was looking at him directly he gave her a malicious smile.  
  
Turning away in revulsion she faced Tidus again. Removing his defensive sight from the young man, his eyes once again became the soft friendly ones Yuna had come to understand and trust. Running his eyes over her he saw the look of disgust still hanging on her beautiful features. Then seeing the guy still hadn't removed his unfriendly eyes, Tidus stepped into his eyeline, shielding Yuna and giving him an unwavering glare.  
  
Seeing the young man smile even more, the blue haired guy finally looked away and began talking amongst his friends. Once Tidus was sure he would not look back his way, he turned back to face Yuna's grateful smile.  
  
'Thanks', she muttered.  
  
'No problem', he replied gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
If it wasn't for their teacher's sudden and unexpected appearance, Yuna wasn't sure she would have been able to look away from Tidus' resplendent eyes, hypnotising her.  
  
'Sorry I'm late. Not a very good impression for our first lesson, is it?' the man said. He was tall with long brown haired tied up in a ponytail, with a kind-hearted air to him. Unlocking the door to his room he allowed the students to enter after him. Tidus graciously allowed Yuna to go before him, who replied with a slight nod of her head and a appreciative smile that lit up Tidus' eyes. Telling them to stand at the back of the room he seated the boys first at all the empty tables them directed the girls as to where they should sit.  
  
'Yuna, is it?'  
  
Looking up surprised at the mention of her name, she saw him searching for her amongst the crowd of girls. Stepping forward she met his friendly eyes.  
  
'Thankyou. Now, you can sit next to the boy on the far right...Tidus is it?'  
  
'Yeah', the blonde called from his seat at the back.  
  
Smiling inwardly, Yuna turned and walked over to the space next to him.  
  
'Hey', she whispered. He made no reply, but she knew as she busied herself with getting out her stuff that his eyes were on her. It was a pleasant sensation compared to the guy outside's evil stare.  
  
'Now everybody seated? Good. As you may already know, my name is Professor Isaaru, but you can call me Isaaru, either way is fine. For the next year I will be teaching you following topics during the course of Yevon Studies...'  
  
Feeling the rest of the lesson fade away, Yuna noticed Tidus' eyes had never left her. Looking up in confusion to him, she saw one corner of his mouth lift in amusement.  
  
She suddenly understood why she had decided to take Yevon Studies.  
  
***  
  
Reviews appreciated! Tell me how it worked out - Good? Bad? Too sudden? Needs improvement? Should never have been posted on the net in the first place...? The next chapters will not be as tacky, (well, maybe...) and hopefully once I get this Tarzan thing out of my system then I will be able to write more for this!!! Will post next chappie soon! Seeya! 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry, I lied! I didn't put it up soon did I? It's just that I've been doing my Tarzan thing - needs improvement, homework, trying to prise the laptop out of my brother's grubby hands to write my new chapter, general laziness...you know, girly stuff! So I finally got it and found that I had only written the first half of the chapter. So, I will be improvising this as I go.  
  
PS: thanks for the reviews, love all you guys!!!!  
  
PPS: thanks to Sheyak for suggesting to put Gippal, Nooj and Baralai in the story. I was considering it and hopefully they should come in a bit later on.

* * *

Chapter 10  
  
Weeks passed like days and before Yuna knew it the spring term had arrived. She had made several new acquaintances, been doing considerably well in classes despite their difficult nature and felt herself becoming increasingly enthusiastic about life. Plus the fact that she had Yevon Studies several times a week cheered her up even on the most miserable of days.  
  
One example of a bad day would be the one Yuna was living now. Old habits had been sneaking up on the tawny haired girl, making her late for her first period. Mr. Rin had been slightly upset by her sudden appearance and asked to see her at the start of lunch. When Yuna had told her cousin this, Rikku had nearly stormed back in to impress their teacher with her 'extensive' Al Bhed vocabulary. It took all four of the girls to restrain her as she was carried away kicking and shouting.  
  
Once Rikku had calmed down briefly, Yuna and Lenne headed off to Study of White Magic. Having finally mastered all their cure, esuna and null spells, they practiced on mice to perfect the skills. Shelinda was very impressed and decided that both girls were so ahead of the class maybe they could move ahead to the harder spells normally reserved for higher level students.  
  
Eventually the lunch bell rang, reminding Yuna of her meeting with Rin. Apparently, the only reason he asked for her to come was to discuss whether she was okay.  
  
'You look preoccupied. Is there anything the matter?' he asked in his deeply accented voice.  
  
'No sir. Everything is fine', she replied banishing his worries with a friendly smile.  
  
'Good, Yuna, you are one of my best students. I believe you will do well with this subject, remember that. You may go', waving his hand towards the door.  
  
Hurriedly, Yuna jogged down to the quad, spotting Lenne and Rikku sitting in the sun talking and giggling amongst themselves. Upon seeing Yuna arrive the girl's remembered their friend's meeting with Rin and came over to meet her.  
  
'Hey, where are you going?' Yuna asked mildly confused.  
  
'Oh, we were going to see how Shuyin is fairing at Spherebreak. They've set up a competition and anyone can enter. He said that he was going to, wanna come?' Rikku teased Yuna, raising one eyebrow cockily.  
  
Shaking her head in amusement Yuna declined,' No thanks. I think I'll just wait for the others to come back'. Placing her bag down on the seat beside her, Yuna looked back to her friends, thanks though'.  
  
'Suit yourself', Rikku giggled, slyly looping her arm through Lenne's.  
  
'We'll be back soon,' the dark haired girl promised as Rikku dragged her away.  
  
Sighing, Yuna took her seat and had a sip of her drink. Looking around dazedly at the clear blue sky she never saw the menacing smile and cold stare that came walking towards her in the form of a blue haired Guado.  
  
'Hello'.  
  
Surprised at the sound of another voice, Yuna whipped round to face the young man, his eyes pouring over her. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat Yuna replaced her bottle in her bag. Maybe the chance to go with Rikku and Lenne was still available.  
  
'Uh...hi...'  
  
'I'm Seymour, but maybe you already knew that?'  
  
'Yeah...that's nice...'  
  
His smile widened as he gestured his hand to the table as if wanting to sit. Yuna nodded and stood as he sat, desperately feeling the urge to leave now before anything...unpleasant happened.  
  
'No, don't go. I want to talk to you', he stopped her by resting a chilled hand on her arm.  
  
'I really have to go', Yuna tried again, but this time she felt his grip tighten and his fingernails dig into her skin.  
  
'No, you really don't'.  
  
'Let go of me', anger began building in Yuna as his face inched closer to hers, his putrid breath stinking up the air. All Yuna could see now was his face, and it scared her.  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Because now I'm asking' came a voice Yuna only dared to hope was real and not just her imagination.  
  
Looking backwards, Seymour's eyes fell upon a familiar tall blonde. His soft cerulean eyes full of rage, focusing only on Seymour.  
  
'This is none of your business. Get lost', and with a wave of his hand the blue haired freak turned back to face Yuna and once again leant closer to her.  
  
Grabbing a handful of the long tendril-like strands, Tidus yanked backwards hard, pulling Seymour's head away a safe distance.  
  
'Let. Her. Go', Tidus spelled out.  
  
Responding a moment later the Guado released Yuna from his vice like grip, hissing in pain. She took a few good steps back, unable to take her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her.  
  
Pulling his weasley body away from the bench Tidus shoved Seymour away in vehemence. Giving him a threatening glare Tidus watched the Guado as he began to walk away. Only once he was a good few feet away did he turn to face Yuna, his eyes filled with concern and worry for her.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked taking a step closer to her.  
  
Yuna was about to reply when she saw a flash of blue emerge behind the blonde.  
  
'Tidus, look out!' she cried.  
  
Whirling back around in confusion he was given just enough time to see Seymour running at him full speed, colliding with him in a rugby tackle, forcing Tidus to land hard on his back against the solid tarmac. Having had the wind knocked out of him it took the blonde a moment to see Seymour snaking his way back towards Yuna. She was helpless to his rancour.  
  
Feeling his anger renew at the thought, Tidus stumbled to his feet groaning silently and ran at Seymour who turned round upon hearing the blonde's footfalls. Speeding up as he got nearer to the Guado Tidus raised his fist behind his head and the next second felt it connect with Seymour's nose. Sending him flying backward Seymour crashed to the ground, making a pitiful sound as he did so. Walking up to his body, Tidus grabbed his shirt stained with blood oozing from his dripping nose. Ready to pummel Seymour's pathetic form into a pile of blue dust Tidus raised his arm yet again. However, Yuna caught his fist before it could connect with the Guado's face, holding it forcefully but gently in her grasp.  
  
'Tidus stop! Don't do it - he's not worth it', Yuna pleaded, attempting to stop him from doing something he would regret. Flashing his eyes at her, Yuna was frightened by what she saw. Tidus' eyes were normally the colour of the sea on a calm day -peaceful and still, but now they burned feverishly with a withheld rage.  
  
Seeing Yuna's face as she took a step away from him, Tidus realised what he had been doing. He had nearly given into his anger for Seymour coming anywhere near her, hurting her. He didn't even know why he had gotten this mad.  
  
Feeling his features soften as he gazed at her scared form, Tidus felt his grip loosen on Seymour and allowed him to slide out of his grasp. He seemed to be in a similar state of shock that Tidus had let him go that he didn't even pause to think why he'd done it. Assuming they were still fighting, Seymour sent his fist colliding into Tidus' stomach, making the blonde keel over in pain, then sending it straight up into his chin. Soaring backwards Yuna gasped in shock as she saw Tidus land awkwardly, rolling as he landed and eventually stopping on his front. Though he felt like lying there for a few more hours to recover Tidus looked up from the ground to Seymour's smiling face, hatred for him igniting in his eyes. Spiting blood from his sore mouth, Tidus wiped his face with the back of his hand as he attempted to stand, though his knees dared to give way at any moment.  
  
A shadow crossing his face alerted Tidus to Seymour who was now standing right over him. Bending low enough for Tidus to hear, Seymour whispered :'Looks like you lose, 'Blondie'. But don't worry, I'll take good care of Yuna'. Tidus felt the heat in his eyes intensify as he glared up at the Guado. Flicking his gaze behind Seymour, Tidus focused on Yuna who was looking thankfully at someone nearby. Whoever it was, if Yuna looked that happy to see them, it couldn't be bad. Noticing his stare, Yuna looked to him worriedly. By simply looking at her, Tidus had to give her a slight shake of his head as he saw her coming to help him. Her eyes pleaded with his, but he was determined. Turning his face back to Seymour, Tidus stared up at him and grinned. His resilience to admit defeat was frustrating the Guado.  
  
'What are you so pleased about? You're going to be in a hospital for a week after I'm done with you', he gloated pointing to Tidus' body.  
  
Grinning even more, Tidus stated,' I don't think it'll be me this time, Seymour', then looked back behind the blue haired teen's confused head. Following his gaze, Seymour met a tall woman standing behind him, dressed all in black with short grey hair styled in a spike on top of her head. Her wine red eyes blazed with anger as she glowered up at him.  
  
The look of fear in Seymour's eyes showed that he knew enough about Paine that he should stay away from her. She was a brilliant fighter and it was rumoured throughout the school that she had been trained in the arts of self-defence from a young age. Seeing the anger building in her eyes, Seymour backed away but was too slow to avoid her punch to his face and knee to his already bloody nose as he bent over in pain. Grabbing him by his shirt Paine turned round, pulling him round in front of her as she did so.  
  
'Lu', she called over his shoulder to another tall woman dressed all in black, a ball of flames hovering just above her fingertips. 'Ready to teach this guy a lesson?'  
  
'Anytime you're ready,' she replied absently brushing her long fringe out of her eyes.  
  
'Wait! Wait! Please don't set me on fire! Please!' Seymour cried pathetically.  
  
Considering his offer, Paine looked him over suspiciously,' if we do, you are never to go within a mile of Yuna, never touch her, talk about her or even think about her. And you will stay away from all of us unless you want to get hurt some more', Paine warned him as he tried to squirm away from his captor's clutches.  
  
'Yes, yes. Alright, just don't burn me! Please'.  
  
'You swear?' Paine warned him.  
  
'I swear!'  
  
Throwing his body away from hers, Paine walked up to Lulu who extinguished the ball of flames as soon as Seymour had run out of sight. Both girls then turned to Yuna, who had run over to Tidus' side the moment Seymour had left. He was now lying on the floor, smiling painfully as he looked up to Yuna who was scanning his injuries with her gentle eyes.  
  
'Yuna?' Lulu asked cautiously.  
  
Looking up to them, Yuna smiled a grateful yet shaky smile.  
  
'Thankyou for coming, I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't. Any of you,' Yuna said looking at all her friends in turn.  
  
'No big, someone needed to let him know he was a jerk sooner or later. Are you okay now? Did he hurt you?' Paine asked, concern for Yuna ebbing the flames in her eyes.  
  
'I'm fine, but what about you?' Yuna asked turning back to Tidus who was gazing up to her, trying to keep the worry from his eyes.  
  
'Just a few grazes - I'll be okay as long as I don't have to get up,' he teased her.  
  
Releasing a slow breath, Yuna smiled down at him, tempted to hit him playfully but knowing it would probably hurt him some more. 'Come on, let's get you to the reception'.  
  
Seeing him comply with her, Tidus began to struggle to his feet. Noticing his pained expression as he rose Yuna helped him up, giving him a friendly smile as he looked at her, his eyes full of embarrassment. Slipping one of his arms over her shoulder for support and wrapping her own arm round his muscular waist, Yuna found it hard not to let her mind fantasise about touching Tidus when he was obviously hurt. She had to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
'Want us to come?' Paine asked as the couple began to head up the hill towards the main buildings.  
  
'Nah, s'ok. I'm good, honestly!' Tidus called back.  
  
'Yeah, we'll be okay', Yuna said as she saw the two girls stand watching them leave.

* * *

Walking in silence for a few minutes, Yuna felt questions burning inside of her; how did Tidus get there in time? Why did he have to get hurt for her? Did he do it out of friendly protection, or was it something more? How had Paine and Lulu also come just at the right time? Why hadn't Tidus let her help him when he was about to be beaten to a pulp? Would he have -  
  
'Yuna. Tidus'.  
  
Stopping in their tracks, Yuna and Tidus both turned round to see a tall man with one eye open and the other sealed shut. His gruff voice held a severe but gentle tone and he stood the way a man of great importance would.  
  
'Yes?' Yuna replied unwarily.  
  
'Come with me please, I need to speak with both of you' was all he said before walking past them and up some stairs to the main building on the campus - where all the teachers and the headmaster were based.  
  
Pausing for a moment before beginning to help Tidus walk, Yuna whispered to him,' who was that? I've never seen him before'.  
  
'That's Sir Auron, he's headmaster here. Didn't you know?' Tidus replied teasingly as he smiled down at her.  
  
'Hmmm...' Yuna smiled back and continued to lead him after the headmaster.  
  
Sitting outside his grand office Yuna and Tidus sat quietly as they saw the queue of people to see Auron diminish until it was just a few left. The questions still imposed on Yuna's mind and it was their turn after an unhappy teacher that she decided to ask him.  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
Looking over to her, Tidus' face was blank.  
  
'S'cuse me?' he asked, bewildered.  
  
'How did you know I was there...with Seymour? Did you just magically appear out of nowhere, or was it just pure luck?' Yuna queried.  
  
Thinking this through he finally came to an answer,' I was going for lunch where we normally eat. I didn't think anyone would have been there - you know Shuyin was practising Spherebreak - I thought everyone would be with him. But when I came out I saw Seymour,' the name seemed to taste vile in his mouth,' and he was holding someone. I was going to ignore it, but then I saw you there...looking so angry. That's when I came over to you', he finished looking over to her solemnly.  
  
'Oh...it makes sense now that I think about it. I was waiting for everyone else to come back from Spherebreak, I didn't expect anyone to be back for a while. I'm glad you showed up when you did', Yuna confessed, a small smile creeping across her face.  
  
'No problem, that's what friends are for', the sound of the word made him regret it instantly. It didn't seem quite adequate enough for what he was feeling for her right now.  
  
The same thought also seemed to cross Yuna's mind as she looked down into her lap.  
  
'Just one thing though,' raising her head Yuna caught a glimpse of Tidus' shining eyes,' try not to get me beat up too often, please. Unless, y'know theres some real quick way you can heal me that I don't know about. Then I'd do it more willingly!' he smiled.  
  
Suddenly getting a brilliant idea, happiness danced across Yuna's face when she realised there was a way.  
  
'Close you're eyes'.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Just do it!' she laughed.  
  
Looking intensely at her, Yuna felt her pulse quicken from Tidus' gaze. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Turning to face him straight on Yuna placed one hand on his smooth cheek and the other over Tidus' chest. Feeling his heartbeat beneath her fingers speed up, she looked deeply into his soft cerulean eyes.  
  
'Please?'  
  
Obeying her a second later, she saw him swallow awkwardly and close his eyes.  
  
'Don't worry, this won't hurt', Yuna cooed to him.  
  
'I trust you, Yuna'.  
  
Feeling the smile crossing her face earlier now light up her features Yuna tried to focus on Tidus' wounds. Healing magic crackled through the tips of her fingers, gently melting the damage Seymour had inflicted upon him away. Moments later Yuna reopened her eyes to see Tidus looking down at her gratefully.  
  
Reluctant to move her hands away from his body Yuna stared up at him helplessly drawn into the depths of his eyes.  
  
'Does it hurt anymore?' she asked hopefully.  
  
Merely shaking his head Tidus couldn't look away. She still held onto him and he was finding it harder and harder to draw away from her. Then, as if someone else had taken over his body, Tidus covered the hand held to his cheek with his own, holding it close. Brushing his lips across her palm he felt her body tingle with surprise, but still she made no move to leave or tell him off for doing something so personal.  
  
Involuntarily, Yuna felt herself being drawn closer to Tidus, relishing in his proximity to her. It was something she'd only ever dreamed of in Yevon Studies - being this close to him without worrying about the rest of the world. He was so close she could feel his breath tickling her face, he was so close she could feel his eyes washing over her, his hair teasing her...  
  
'Tidus, you may come in now', came gruff voice from the headmaster's door making both of the teens jump in surprise. Slowly and reluctantly moving away from her Tidus gave her a quiet 'thanks' and gave her a last look before entering after Auron.  
  
This was going to be one of those days.

* * *

End of Chapter 10  
  
Wow, that took a while. Probably the longest one I've written I think. Well, whaddaya think? If any of you like anything or don't please let me know, and I'll be back soon. I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I'm back and I come bearing a new chapter! Woo - hoo!!! Finally - this one took me forever to write, but this one is definitely the crapest one I've written, cos I didn't plan it out before hand and I'm writing it now at about 1 am on Saturday! So sorry if I misspell anything, or if everything doesn't make sense.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! As usual I did my little impression of the snoopy dance much to the enjoyment of my brother who was rolling all over the floor at my stupidity...Anyways, chapter 11 - nuff said!  
  
**Chapter 11  
**  
Closing the large brown door behind him and leaving Yuna's comforting presence behind, Tidus looked over his shoulder to see Auron facing away from him, staring passively out an open window surveying the entire grounds. Unsure of why he was here, the blonde took a cautious step forward and stood behind the Head's desk. Waiting for any movement from the headmaster he began to look around the grandly furnished room awkwardly, wishing he was anywhere but here.  
  
'Tidus'.  
  
'Uh -' turning his face back to the taller man's Tidus looked into his stern face, feeling Auron's one good eye scanning over him,' yes sir?'  
  
'How do you know Yuna?'  
  
'Er...' Tidus faltered. Wasn't that a bit of a personal question? Why did he care?  
  
'Don't get so defensive, it's just a question', Tidus thought to himself.  
  
'She lives with me and some friends in an apartment not far from the stadium...I'm sorry sir, but what has this got to do with anything?' he asked confusedly.  
  
'I saw what happened between you, Seymour and Yuna today, when you stopped him before anything could get too out of hand', Auron growled in his deep, throaty voice that seemed to echo all around the large room the two stood in.  
  
'Ah,' was all Tidus could make out. Had he really seen it all?  
  
'I also saw how you weren't willing to just leave and let Seymour get away with it, and the way you showed mercy on him when Yuna intervened. Then Paine and Lulu came to help - you truly have good friends if they were willing to do such things even though they were at risk', he continued, gesturing for Tidus to seat himself in an empty chair in front of his desk. Obeying, Tidus took his place, studying Auron's face in the same time. It had softened at his last comment. This was not what Tidus had expected of the fearless headmaster. Where was this leading?  
  
'Thankyou sir'.  
  
A silence filled the room as neither knew what to say.  
  
Clearing his throat Auron turned and began looking out the window again. Fearing that the head was going to forget about him, Tidus was about to ask whether he was longer needed just as the man continued.  
  
'I know that Yuna is capable of taking care of herself, but after that little incident today, I have something I would like you to do for me,' he paused, searching for words hidden from his mind,' I would like you to watch over her,' anticipating Tidus' mixed reaction he held a hand up to the blonde's confused face,' I know you already do - it is quite obvious when you see the two of you together.'  
  
Tidus' face took on a strange flustered expression as he looked down into his lap. Was it really that obvious?  
  
'This is different. I would like you to protect her, from Seymour, from other people who would seek to harm her. You are both very gifted, and I would prefer to know that she is being taken care of until she can defend herself properly,' Auron stated turning away from the window to look at Tidus who sat fidgeting in his chair. 'I will organise Lulu and Paine to help, since they are friends of yours, with some 'private tuition'. Meanwhile I would like you to just watch over Yuna, and make sure she is okay. Think of it as being her undercover guardian...' he chuckled.  
  
Unable to sit down anymore, Tidus rose to his full height and continued to look Auron straight in the face. He wanted him to become her what?  
  
'She is very talented, and I do not want anything to happen to her, or any of my students for that matter,' Auron explained.  
  
'So...if I do this, I won't get in trouble for earlier?' Tidus asked hopefully.  
  
Laughing now, Auron smiled crookedly down at the innocent young man's face, 'I simply want you to watch over her. Seymour may have to deal with some faculty detentions for a while though...' the older man hinted, a mysterious glint shining in his dark eye.  
  
Smiling, Tidus felt as if he had known this man all his life - why was he being so nice when he obviously should be doing exactly the same thing as Seymour? Did it really matter if all Auron wanted him to do was watch Yuna - like that was going to be hard.  
  
'Alright, I'll do it,' Tidus finally decided, glad for an extra excuse to be near her,' you don't want me to tell her anything do you? Bout what you're doing?'  
  
'No, keep this between you Lulu and Paine. I will be around the grounds more often, so if you're having any problems come to me immediately'.  
  
Sensing there was nothing left to be said, Tidus rose to his feet and began to head towards the door. Pausing, he turned around to see Auron already looking out his window again. 'Thankyou sir.'  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Auron saw the door close behind the youth.

* * *

School had droned on slowly and by the time it had ended Tidus was exhausted. Upon reaching the apartment he staggered into his room and collapsed onto the soft bed in front of him face first. Exhaling slowly, he heard a faint knock on the door.  
  
'Yeah', he called muffledly through the covers.  
  
Hearing the noisy door creak open, a friendly voice surprised him with it's presence,' Hi, oh - I can see that you're busy,' Yuna laughed and began to head back out as Tidus looked up to see her, a strange smile creeping across his face.  
  
'No, wait Yuna. Come in', he said as he shoved himself off his bed and into a standing position. Seeing her pause at the door and turn back to face him with an amused smile on her face, he gestured for her to come in. Nodding, she returned back over the threshold, closing the door behind her. Allowing her to pass and sit on a nearby bed, he breathed in her scent as she walked mere inches from him. She was captivating the way she walked into a place and completely filled it up with smile. Maybe Auron was right - Yuna was special, and she needed protecting.  
  
'Erm, I never got a chance to thankyou before...about earlier. If you hadn't come, I don't know what could have happened -' Yuna said unable to carry on as Tidus came up to her, wary of her still shocked form.  
  
'It's okay, I was there and you needed help. Plus y'know I don't like Seymour, he's...' As if he had said something distressing to the tawny haired girl, she looked down at her feet.  
  
'Y..Yuna?'  
  
'It's nothing, don't worry,' she said quickly covering it up with a friendly smile. The images of what had happened to her clearly still fresh in her mind. Taking a step closer to her, Tidus looked at her deeply, unsure of what to say.  
  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say - I mean, uh,' God, why was this so hard?  
  
Looking up to his flustered face, she saw the sincerity there and felt overwhelmed with emotion. A single tear ran down her cheek as he watched her helplessly. Cupping her face with one hand he used his finger to wipe it away, absorbing the moisture. Smiling gently up at him, Yuna took another step towards Tidus, noting how close he already was. Reaching her arms up around him, she pulled him into an affectionate hug that he immediately responded to. Holding her close she rested her head against his chest, hearing the rhythmic pounding of his heart speed up. Resting his hands on the small of her back and her waist, Tidus inhaled her scent again as he lay his head against the crown of her head.  
  
No more tears came, but just the simple pleasure of Tidus holding her so protectively made her want to stay there forever. Time flew past her as she stood there being rocked gently from side to side in Tidus' embrace, warmth surrounding her.  
  
Feeling herself pull away from him slightly, Yuna looked up to Tidus' cerulean eyes, wanting to swim in them forever.  
  
'Thankyou,' she whispered up to him, a stray lock of hair falling into her eyes.  
  
Tucking the hair behind her ear, Tidus looked down at her, his eyes caressing her face, 'don't worry about it'.  
  
Smiling, the realisation at how close they were dawned on Yuna. They were standing so near to eachother that she could see all the colours in his eyes, hear the ragged sound of his breathing as he also comprehend their situation. Distantly Yuna heard her name being called from outside, but she didn't seem to care. She wanted to stay with him, just his presence making her feel safe and protected.  
  
'Yuna'.  
  
'Yes?' she breathed unable to draw her eyes away.  
  
'Paine wants you...' Tidus smiled down, noticing her lost expression.  
  
Kicking herself mentally, Yuna nodded slowly and drew away from him reluctantly. Heading for the door she took one last look at Tidus, who stood watching her, longing for her to ignore her friend's calls and return to him. But she knew that she couldn't. Giving him a last smile, Yuna left him alone and walked back down the hall and into the living room to find Paine's slightly irked form, hands on hips, still calling her name.  
  
'What's up Paine?' Yuna asked coming to stand beside her tall friend.  
  
Focusing her ruby red eyes on Yuna, Paine muttered,' come with me', before walking up the hall towards the girl's rooms. Following her silently Yuna noticed that when they reached her room they did not stop, but continued up the hall to Paine and Lulu's room. Confused, Yuna didn't ask even as Paine shoved open the door and passed through, holding it open for her. Looking inside Yuna saw two beds which obviously belonged to the girls, the windows had shades that blocked the afternoon sunlight from entering the lonely room, and the smell of incense and other magical smells danced around Yuna's head. Passing through, Paine shut the door behind the other girl then sat down on her bed.  
  
'Hello Yuna,' Lulu smiled calmly.  
  
'Hi Lulu...er, what's this all about?' Yuna asked warily.  
  
'Seymour', Paine answered instantly.  
  
Looking at the taller woman Yuna saw Paine's eyes staring right back at her unemotionally.  
  
'We know what happened. We know why Tidus was fighting him when we arrived,' Lulu stated walking up to Yuna who stood uncomfortably in her spot in the middle of their room, stroking her arm in a sisterly fashion. 'It's okay, we understand'.  
  
'And that's why we want to help you. In case he ever does something like that again', Paine said standing and also walking towards her.  
  
'What do you mean help me?'  
  
Turning to eachother, the two girls' wine red eyes met, pondering how to say what they had to without giving anything away.  
  
'Lulu can teach you some basic spells and I could show you some moves for self defence. It really isn't that hard to learn, but it will take some time. What do you say?' Paine asked in her calm and concentrated voice.  
  
Considering her options Yuna thought to herself. If Seymour really did come back and try to do anything she had no way to protect herself, the only magic she knew was white - what could she do with that? Knowing some black magic would help a lot, and even the moves Paine was offering were beginning to sound good.  
  
'When do I start?'  
  
Showing the first smiles Yuna had ever seen from the girls she couldn't help but smile aswell.

* * *

Days flew by quickly, and soon it was only a few weeks before the holidays. This got all the students at Zanarkand very excited. It would be the first time since the start of the year that they would be able to go home and see their family and friends. For Yuna it was the same, not because she was going home, but because she would be able to have a long break from studying, school and her 'extra - curricular activities'. The lessons that Paine and Lulu had described had been everything they'd said. Yuna spent nearly all her spare time practising the things that the two girls had shown her - in her room before she went to bed, anytime when she wasn't spending in Paine and Lulu's room in the actual 'lesson time' as they called it and even when she was at school.  
  
Today happened to be one of those days when all her friends had yet again gone to see Shuyin play Spherebreak (he was becoming quite good at it too) and she was left to wait by herself. But since her last encounter with Seymour she had tended to stay away from sitting alone and had ventured inside the school. Wandering aimlessly, she entered the empty gym hall she normally came to when she was in this situation. No - one ever came down here so she was safe to practice her magic without anyone seeing her.  
  
Sitting herself down on a tall pile of gym mats she hung her legs over the edge and began to concentrate. Today she was going to attempt another fire spell. She had been an instant success at getting the other three basic spells right - water, lightening and ice, but was having trouble with fire. Somehow, she wasn't able to generate enough energy to bring it into a tight enough ball of flames. Everytime she tried the flickering flames appeared for a few seconds before fizzing out before her annoyed eyes. However many times she tried the spell she couldn't get it right.  
  
Focusing on her hand held out in front of her, she began to feel the familiar crackle of energy flowing to her fingertips. Envisioning, as Lulu had said, a tennis sized ball of fire, Yuna felt the heat beat down upon her palm as the heat radiated from it. As the ball became corporeal, Yuna smiled broadly. This was the furthest she had even been able to manage.  
  
And it was to stay that way, because no sooner had she thought this the light died and the heat dissipated from her senses.  
  
'Oh come on!' Yuna cried in frustration, lifting her hands into the air above her head, then letting them fall down beside her legs. Closing her eyes, Yuna fell backwards onto the mats behind her, letting her head fall hard against the padded surface. Why couldn't she do this?  
  
'Hey'.  
  
Jumping up from her position, Yuna looked suprisedly into Tidus' friendly eyes. He seemed amused by her currently awkward situation and smiled at her.  
  
'Well I'm glad you find this funny!' Yuna smiled back at him placing her hands on her hips,' How did you find me? No - one ever comes here'.  
  
Smiling shyly, Tidus looked away at a nearby piece of gym equipment and then back to Yuna's mock serious face,' I followed you,' he confessed,' you looked kinda lonely, and I wanted to see how you were doing. You've been pretty busy lately'. Shrugging he walked over to her and stood by the mats, not wanting to tell her that he was just doing like Auron asked. Watching over her.  
  
Sitting back down on the pile of soft mats, Yuna made space for Tidus to seat himself beside her. Doing so he made sure he wasn't sitting too close yet too far away from her.  
  
'Well...ever since the thing with Seymour I've been having lessons with Lulu and Paine. They're helping me learn to do magic and Kung - fu stuff. I've just been practicing a lot lately. But I'm having trouble with the fire spell lately, I can't get it right', Yuna explained.  
  
Chuckling, Tidus looked to her,' it's a good thing I followed you then!'  
  
'How? I mean, I'm glad you're here, but, well, I mean... erm...' Yuna tried explaining.  
  
'S'okay. I get what you mean. Which part are you stuck on?'  
  
'Uh, all of it. I can get the flames to form, but they die before I can do anything...' seeing him nod his head in understanding and then close his eyes, Yuna watched Tidus curiously. Still unsure of why he was here, she was just about to ask what he was doing when he held his hand out in front of him and a ball of flames appeared hovering above his fingertips. Yuna gasped, speechless. It always amazed her when people were able to do such amazing things that seemed impossible to anyone else.  
  
Opening his eyes, Tidus looked to Yuna serenely,' that's how it's done. It's not that hard'. Slowly he began to weave the spell between his fingers, looking into Yuna's dazzling eyes as she watched the fire dance above his hand. Finally letting the ball extinguish, Tidus' hand fell into his lap.  
  
'How do you know how to do that?'  
  
'We did it ages ago at school. One of the teachers was a mage and taught us some of the basics. Did you want me to help you get it right?' Tidus explained hoping to spend a little longer in her presence.  
  
'That would be great,' Yuna smiled excitedly.  
  
'Okay, close you're eyes and take deep breaths,' doing as she had been instructed and relaxed in her seat.  
  
'Now imagine a ball of fire, like the one I just showed you. Let yourself feel the heat above you're hand'. Obeying, Yuna formed the tennis ball in her mind.  
  
'Wait a second,' he told her. Yuna felt a warm hand grasp her own, lifting it up in the air in front of her. His skin was warm to the touch and sent tingles through her body.  
  
'Now let the fire become real, make it real', he whispered. Yuna could feel the mats shift underneath her as Tidus edged closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, tickling her features. Feeling the need to turn to him, Yuna surprised herself when she felt the spell erupt in front of her. She could hear the flames licking the air and feel the energy crackling through her fingers. Smiling Yuna opened her eyes to see a perfect ball of fire, orange and bright, illuminating the dimming light around them.  
  
'I did it!' she smiled happily turning to Tidus, whose cerulean eyes poured into her mismatched ones. Forgetting the spell, Yuna forced her attention to him. Closing her eyes again, she felt her pulse race as she anticipated his reaction when he inched nearer to her.  
  
His nose rubbing against hers made Yuna smile as butterflies rushed through her stomach. His lips brushed over hers ever so softly and she realised how much she wanted to close the gap between them. How many times had she been given the chance to get this close to him and was unable to get any further? How many times had he not retracted away from her whenever they had gotten this close? Did he want this as much as she -   
  
'Yuna?' Tidus murmured breathily.  
  
'Yeah?' she opened her eyes to see his deep blue ones peering at her amusedly. Suddenly smelling something burning nearby, Yuna looked towards her feet and realised she had dropped the spell. It was now in process of eating away at one of the mats.  
  
'Oh, crap!' she cried jumping up and stepping on the flames with her trainer.  
  
'Step back', Tidus muttered to her.  
  
Dazed, Yuna looked up to him frantically to see Tidus now holding a water spell in his hand. Moving away, she allowed the blonde to do what she could not. Effortlessly tossing it on the mat the couple watched as the flames extinguished, leaving the smell of burnt rubber and an awkward silence between the two.  
  
'Are you okay?' his voice sounded full of concern as Tidus moved towards her again.  
  
'Yeah, you?'  
  
'I'm fine, are you sure you're okay?' Tidus persisted.  
  
'Just a bit shocked! But I'm fine', Yuna laughed.  
  
'Alright. So...what now?' Tidus said pretending there had been no awkward moment between them only moments ago.  
  
'Well, controlling my spells may be a good place to start,' Yuna teased.  
  
'Okay,' Tidus smiled,' lets do this again'.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**  
  
I'm outta here - I **need** sleep!!! Seeya soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, thanks for all the reviews and for all the nice things everyone said. I have had several people telling me to do my speechmarks properly, and I don't mean to be rude but I GET IT already!!! I'm not being lazy or anything, but that is the way I do it. However, for those of you who find this annoying I'm sorry and for this chapter I will do it your way.  
  
By popular demand, Gippal, Nooj and Baralai will be mentioned in this chapter and feature later on into the story. Paine will now be making more appearances and there will be a development on the WakkaxLulu thing.  
  
**(WARNING!)** This chapter I did not write beforehand so it has nothing to do with the original plot - apart from the ending of the chapter. But I thought it may help clear a few things up so I could introduce some of the new characters and stuff. Sorry if it's naff, but the next few chapters will be much better! I promise! :)  
  
(Some Al Bhed further in, I'll put translations at the end!)  
  
**Chapter 12!!!**  
  
Shifting restlessly in her bed, Yuna felt beads of sweat dampening her nightshirt, making it stick annoyingly to her overheated skin. The dream she was having was obviously upsetting her as a small whimper escaped her lips, rousing Rikku from her sleep to see what had woken her. Wiping blearily at her sleepy eyes she glanced over to her watch - though she didn't want to speculate how late or early in the morning it was.  
  
Sighing in exasperation she rolled out of bed and padded quietly over to Yuna. Seeing the look of fear contorting her cousin's face she reached out to the brunette's shoulders and gently shook her.  
  
'Yunie. Yunie...wake up...' she whispered quietly so as not to wake Lenne.  
  
After a few more shakes Yuna's scared eyes finally opened. Looking up to Rikku's swirly green orbs she was about to ask what the blonde was doing when Rikku placed a hand over her mouth and gestured for her to be quiet. Then pointing to the door she saw Yuna nod in consent and throw off her covers before silently following the blonde out of the room and into the living area. Flicking on the kitchen lights and sitting side by side the two girls looked to eachother for answers.  
  
Yawning tiredly Yuna asked, "What's up Rikku? Why did you wake me?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare, don't tell me you already forgot about it!" Rikku explained.  
  
Lowering her gaze to her lap Yuna thought back to the terrible dream she had been having barely minutes ago. what she had seen had horrified her with it's fabrication, but at the same time had felt so real that it may happen anytime now.  
  
'Well, all of us were at this club I think - there were drinks and lots of people dancing...and Lenne was singing this song. We were all having fun. I was dancing with - " she paused suddenly. Yuna hadn't wanted to reveal that she'd in fact been dancing with a certain blonde. He'd been her tightly, gently swaying her from side to side in a slow circle to Lenne's enchanting melody.  
  
But she wasn't about to tell Rikku that - that guilty pleasure was hers.  
  
"Yuna? Come on, spill!" Rikku smiled.  
  
Looking up to Rikku with a slight smirk on her face, Yuna continued, "I was dancing with...this guy..." she hoped that would satisfy her cousin for now, "then somehow I ended up outside." The smile fell from her face as she recalled what had happened next. It was the worst part of her dream, the part that had scared her most. "I was upset about something - I don't remember what, but Shuyin came...with Seymour."  
  
Rikku saw how the name seemed bitter in Yuna's mouth as she forced herself to say it. The blonde had heard about the incident with Yuna and Seymour the same day it had happened and knew what he had tried to do to her cousin. She also knew that if he ever tried that again it wouldn't just be Paine, Lulu and Tidus kicking his ass.  
  
"What happened?" Rikku pressed her on gently.  
  
Hesitating, Yuna tried to explain as best she could, "they came towards me. But there was something about Shuyin...he didn't seem himself. There was this look in his eyes...it scared me. Plus the fact that he was Seymour makes it sound even crazier. I know it would never happen, Shuyin doesn't even like Seymour, but, what if it did happen?" Yuna implored worriedly.  
  
Taking her cousin's hand in her own, Rikku replied assuredly, "It wouldn't happen. Like you said, Shuyin doesn't even like Seymour - no - one does. So why would he now? He knows what Seymour tried to do and he will never forgive him for that. It was only a dream Yunie. Don't worry".  
  
Amazed at the way Rikku sounded Yuna seemed calmed by her words. Pulling her into a friendly embrace and thanked her.  
  
"Well its different from the other dreams with him in it you've told me of!" Rikku teased.  
  
Pulling away from her cousin Yuna smiled, "You asked!"  
  
"I s'pose I did! So, down to the really juicy stuff! Who was the mystery guy you were dancing with? Shuyin before he became scary, stalker guy, or Tidus?"  
  
Staring at her cousin, Yuna was mildly shocked at how blunt the blonde could be. One minute she was being this comforting and friendly person and the next she was back to her normal gossiping self.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me! Which one?"  
  
Standing up and trying to escape her cousin's accusing stare, Yuna headed over to the fridge and began to pour herself a glass of juice.  
  
"Come on. You think I wouldn't notice? I'm your cousin! I know you better than anybody!" she protested in amusement following Yuna over to the kitchen worktop.  
  
Placing the now empty glass down on the counter she turned to face Rikku straight on. Still not wanting to give away her secret Yuna lied, "I couldn't see, his face was in shadows".  
  
Arching her eyebrow, Yuna crumbled under the blonde's intense stare, "okay! Tidus", she finally murmured.  
  
'A - HA! E ghaf ed!" Rikku cried loudly.  
  
Slapping a hand over the blonde's mouth Yuna silenced her excited cries.  
  
"Sorry", she mumbled looking around to see if anyone had woken up once Yuna had removed her protective hand.  
  
Stepping away from Rikku, the brunette placed her empty glass into the sink, meaning to wash it up later.  
  
"So where does this leave Shuyin?"  
  
Whipping round to face Rikku again Yuna looked confused. What was she on about now?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you still like Shuyin or are you after Tidus now?" she explained.  
  
Pondering this thought a moment Yuna realised how infrequently she'd been thinking of the blonde, while Tidus had taken up permanent residence. when she still attended Besaid High Shuyin would have been on her mind every waking moment, but now she rarely thought of him. Did this mean she didn't...?  
  
"I guess I never thought about it till now...I don't know."  
  
"Well considering all the time you spend with him, the looks, the hero complex he has for you, the touching, the feeling - the list could go on! But my guess is that you do like him!" she replied openly, for the second time speaking her mind without regard for how loud she was becoming.  
  
"Rikku!"  
  
Holding her hands up in defence, Rikku protested, "hey, I'm just stating the facts!"  
  
Chuckling to herself, the sound of a door opening made both girls jump. Out of the shadows emerged Paine, slightly surprised to see the girls up. Dressed in only a dark, strappy top and shorts she quietly walked over to the two girls.  
  
"Hey Rikku. Yuna".  
  
"Morning", Yuna smiled ironically.  
  
"Hi Paine, what are you doing up?" Rikku waved.  
  
Ruby eyes rose to meet inquisitive emerald ones as Paine stated matter of factly, "you two woke me up".  
  
Gasping, Yuna clasped her hands over her mouth, surprised they had been that loud and scared that they may have been overheard, "you didn't - "  
  
"No," she cut in, brushing a stray lock of her dark hair from her eyes, "but what were you talking about?"  
  
"Boys, but I've just been, so now it's Rikku's turn!" Yuna admitted smiling mischievously down at her cousin. Paine also looked down at her friend, watching amusedly as the blonde began to gape like a fish, unable to say a thing in her defence.  
  
"Come on Rikku, I want to know. You never tell me who you like. Please tell us!" Yuna pleaded innocently.  
  
Turning her back on the two girls, Rikku spoke defiantly, "No".  
  
"You mean, she's never told you about Gippal, Yuna?" Paine teased, seeing Rikku fly back around, her cheeks flushed and her lower jaw left wide open. In that moment Yuna knew Paine had hit something secret.  
  
"Paine, crid ib!" Rikku whispered through clenched teeth and then innocently laughing at Yuna.  
  
"Gippal, huh?" Yuna nodded, "I've never seen him before, who is he?"  
  
Looking at Rikku's obvious discomfort, Paine smiled playfully, "Unfortunately, they both sit next to me in Machina Physics. Him, Nooj and Baralai used to go to the same high school as me, we used to be close. So whenever I see Gippal he bugs me about Rikku," Paine explained to Yuna, indicating the blonde.  
  
Smiling at Paine's hidden friendly side, Yuna nodded and looked back to Rikku who was fidgeting uncomfortably on the spot.  
  
"Paine!" the blonde whined.  
  
This caused the two girls to start laughing hard, clutching their stomachs. Though Rikku tried to fight it, she couldn't and soon joined in despite herself.

* * *

"Wakka! Shut up!" came a male voice out of the darkness.  
  
"Oof, hey what's going on?" Wakka replied sleepily.  
  
"You were snoring! Shut up!"  
  
"No need to kick me though, ya? Brudda...you need to learn to control your temper Shuyin!" he replied lying his head down on the pillow again.  
  
There was an exasperated sigh and finally Shuyin drifted back off to sleep. Hearing a quiet voice float across the room, Wakka turned his attention to Tidus," just ignore him Wakka. He's very protective about getting enough beauty sleep to look good for Lenne".  
  
"I can tell, he's such a stiff, ya? Hey Tidus, do I snore that bad?"  
  
"I hate to admit it man, but yeah, you do," Tidus confessed with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh brudda".  
  
"Hey don't worry bout it - you didn't wake me, I was already up", Tidus promised cheerfully.  
  
Confused, Wakka could just make out Tidus' form through the darkness, leaning his arm against the pillow and resting his head in his hand. "Why?"  
  
"Uh - " Tidus faltered, unsure whether to tell Wakka the real reason he was up, "I was...thinking".  
  
"Oh, and would 'thinking' include Yuna girl?" Wakka asked smiling through the dark at the blonde. Making no reply to Wakka's rather personal question silence filled the room.  
  
Finally, Tidus answered, "yes".  
  
Smiling even more broadly at him, Wakka continued, "hey man, s'ok. I know what it's like."  
  
"Oh yeah, Lulu...Nothing seems to be happening between you two. What's up with that?" Tidus asked quietly so no - one would hear.  
  
Hesitant at first, Wakka took a moment to answer, "I'm a chicken, ya? I can't even go up to her without having to make some lame joke or remark. I'm never gonna be able to tell her, y'know?"  
  
"Wakka, you're not a chicken. You're just nervous. I'm the same; most of the time I get thrown into these awkward moments with Yuna, and all you can do is go with the flow. Just go up to her one day and ask her something, like, 'what have you got next period?' Y'know, stuff that will interest her and make her talk to you", Tidus tried to explain. Though he was no expert himself at least he could give Wakka a little bit of help.  
  
"Thanks brudda," Wakka said genuinely.  
  
"No problem," Tidus replied, lying on his back to stare up at the ceiling. After a minute Wakka fell asleep again. Ignoring Wakka's constant snoring, Tidus continued to stare up at the ceiling, pondering ways to talk to Yuna in the morning. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard.  
  
Hopefully.

* * *

It was mid afternoon on a Saturday and all the flatmates were either doing homework, chatting in the living room or watching yet another rerun on the s.v. Yuna was sitting with Wakka and Tidus, talking about the latest match the Zanarkand Abes had won, seeing how excited the guys were that their team were back on a winning streak. Suddenly Wakka's attention wavered as Lulu entered the room, and headed over to Paine who was talking to Rikku in the corner of the room.  
  
Turning to look at Tidus beside him who nodded and gave him an encouraging, "go for it", the orange headed athlete got up and strode over to the mysterious dark haired girl. Turning to look over at Tidus, confused, Yuna moved closer to the blonde to whisper something in his ear.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Smiling at her, Tidus placed a hand by the side of his mouth so that no - one else would hear what he was about to say and copied Yuna's action, "Wakka has a thing for Lulu. I told him to talk to her."  
  
Looking back over to Wakka, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs behind his back, Yuna saw Lulu smile at him as they began to talk. Happy to see her friends getting along with eachother, Yuna looked back up to Tidus who was still happily watching her. Blushing, the brunette turned to watch the couple again, and realising what he was doing, Tidus also turned to see Wakka turn back around. Looking thoroughly pleased with himself and giving Tidus an okay sign he began heading back over to his seat. Shaking his head and wiping his face, Tidus laughed along with Yuna as they saw the goofy look spread across their friend's face.  
  
A loud ringing came from behind the sofa, making Yuna jump.  
  
"I'll get it!" Rikku yelled, sprinting towards the noisy machine. Picking up the old fashioned receiver, Rikku answered the voice on the other end of the line. "Hello? Oh hi! Uh - huh...okay. Hang on. Yunie! It's for."  
  
Looking to Tidus in surprise, Yuna felt everyone staring at her in anticipation. It wasn't that often, if ever that she got phone calls, so of course the first thing she felt confusion that someone wanted to talk to her.  
  
Tentatively she rose from the sofa and crossed the room. Taking the hand device from Rikku and thanking her, Yuna placed it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yuna, it's me Braska. How are you?"  
  
"Dad? Um, I'm fine. Why are you calling?" Yuna asked confusedly.  
  
"Ah". He went silent for a moment.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Sorry. It's your mother...she's been asking for you, Yuna".  
  
"Well put her on the line, then."  
  
"I can't do that, Yuna".  
  
"Why not?" Yuna asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yuna, your mother has become very sick".  
  
Unbelieving, Yuna looked over to Rikku who was watching her carefully, trying to find out what her Uncle wanted.  
  
"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Yuna whispered desperately, feeling scared tears well in her eyes.  
  
As if he hadn't heard her last comment, Braska continued, hiding his sad tone with a cough, "could you please come home, Yuna".  
  
Speechless, Yuna almost dropped the receiver as the blow of the message finally hit her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**  
  
Ha - ha! Cliff-hanger!!! Now you're all going to have to wait till I feel generous enough to put the next chapter up!!! (Evil cackle). Until next time! Bye!  
  
**PS:** Al Bhed used by Rikku earlier on;  
  
"A - HA! E ghaf ed!" = "A - HA! I knew it!"  
  
"Paine, crid ib!" = "Paine, shut up!" 


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

Chapter 13**  
  
Finally finding her voice once again Yuna answered her father, her entire world spinning in confusion and disbelief. "Alright, I'll be there soon".  
  
"Please, hurry home Yuna," was all she heard before she finally released the receiver, leaving it to dangle by the cord as she sprinted to her room.  
  
Exchanging worried looks Rikku, Tidus and Paine got up from their seats and went after her. Entering the girl's room they all watched Yuna as she hurriedly shoved clothes and other essentials into her rucksack.  
  
"Yunie?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Yuna what's wrong?"  
  
Without looking at the gathering of friends crowding the doorway she rummaged around inside her bedside table for something. Eventually finding her diary she slipped it into her bag, trying to buy herself some time from telling the others why it looked like she was running away.  
  
"That was my Dad. He told me to come back to Besaid. Now."  
  
"Why? Can't it wait?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No".  
  
"Yuna", at the sound of his voice she faltered, her courage failing. Turning to face him, her eyes moist she saw her friend's concerned looks. "Why do you need to go back?" he asked calmly.  
  
Sighing, Yuna whispered just audibly enough for them both to hear, "it's my mother...she's sick".  
  
All three paused taking this in. Paine stood silently considering what to do, when the two blondes said at the same time, "I'll go with you".  
  
Smiling feebly, Yuna protested, "it's okay. You don't have to - I'll be fine".  
  
"Ha! But that's where you're wrong!" Rikku cackled, "**YOU** my dear cousin, have no mode of transport! A boat will take forever and those train things only go round Zanarkand. Unless you plan on swimming to Besaid, you are going to need me!"  
  
Yuna smiled gratefully at her cousin and turning her friendly gaze to Paine she saw that the dark haired girl had already anticipated her reaction, "I always wanted to fly on an airship", she explained.  
  
Finally Yuna's eyes fell on Tidus, his soft cerulean eyes gazing concernedly at her. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"I've never been to Besaid before?" Tidus replied hopefully. He said this partly because it was true and also the fact that he didn't want Yuna to deal with this all by herself - not that her family and friends wouldn't be able to cope. But the fact that he wanted to be near her and to comfort her had overwhelmed all other commonsense.  
  
Considering this, Yuna finally nodded, "alright, go get you're stuff. We could be there a while knowing my Dad!" she joked.  
  
Paine nodded in understanding and headed swiftly out the room and Rikku saluted and ran to her own bed, grabbing up stuff she would need. Tidus lingered in his own spot for a moment longer, smiling sweetly at Yuna, then realising he had no time to waste, ran to his own room.  
  
"Oh, Rikku", Yuna remembered, turning to her cousin, "when I said 'get you're stuff', I meant bare essentials - I am NOT carrying you're suitcases all the way back to Besaid! She laughed attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
"I know!" Rikku giggled, "I'll go call Pops. Did you want me to tell him about your Mum?"  
  
"I think he has a right to know. She is his daughter afterall," Yuna replied.  
  
Just before Rikku left the room Yuna called after her.  
  
"Rikku? Thanks...for doing this".  
  
"Hey, she's my Aunt! You think I wouldn't care?" she called heading out the door and down the hall.  
  
Yuna smiled after her cousin and then began to finish packing her bag hurriedly, not forgetting to tuck the watch Tidus gave her in one of the pockets.  
  
Hopefully she wouldn't need to use everything she had packed.

* * *

Shuyin looked utterly confused. Yuna had obviously had a very serious phone call judging by the way she had just run off to her room closely followed by Rikku, Paine and his brother. As he pondered all possible reasons why she could have gotten so upset when Tidus returned, but continued along the hall to their room.  
  
Rising from his seat Shuyin followed his brother, ignoring Wakka's protests as he had been talking to the blonde. Opening the door he saw Tidus shoving clothes into a bag.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I thought it was a bit obvious myself," Tidus replied.  
  
"Alright, why are you packing your bag? Where are you going?" he felt his voice begin to shake with frustration.  
  
"To Besaid with Rikku, Yuna and Paine."  
  
"Again I ask 'why?'"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Feeling his temper rise, Shuyin wasn't prepared to play this game for much longer, "why not?"  
  
"It's personal to Yuna. If you want to know that bad ask her, not me."  
  
"Then why are you going?"  
  
Tidus stopped packing and turned to face his brother. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"No", he replied sternly.  
  
"Good. I don't know why you would be anyway. You've got Lenne, so leave Yuna alone". At that moment Tidus grabbed his bag and left the room, leaving Shuyin alone, hands balled into fists.

* * *

'Why was Shuyin being such a jerk?' Tidus thought as he left the room. He had a bad feeling it had something to do with Yuna leaving, but he didn't want to press the matter any more. Continuing along the hall he saw the three girls waiting for him by the door. Suprisingly all Rikku had brought was a large backpack, similar to Yuna's. He was just relieved that she hadn't thought to bring all her luggage with her again - it was hard enough the first time.  
  
"My Dad should be able to pick us up at the docks, we'll meet him there in an hour," Rikku announced to Tidus who apparently becoming tour guide for the three girls.  
  
Opening the door, the Al Bhed left the apartment followed by Paine and then Yuna. As Tidus closed the door after him he saw the look of contempt and annoyance etched into his brother's face. Shrugging it off, the blonde began to explain how they were going to reach the docks.

* * *

After about half an hour and one long trip on the monorail, the quartet arrived at the docks. It was already quite dark and seeing that they still had quite a while to wait before Cid arrived, Paine paced herself along the wooden planking while the other three sat side by side at the end of the pier.  
  
"So, how long do you think we'll be gone?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I don't know. You guys really didn't have to come you know. I'm not saying I don't appreciate it, but this is my problem," Yuna muttered.  
  
"Our problem," Rikku corrected her. "Besides, were your friends and if stuff like this happens we'll be there just like that", she demonstrated by clicking her fingers.  
  
"She's right Yuna", Paine called from her silent pacing to look at the brunette with understanding eyes.  
  
"Don't tell yourself otherwise, or we'll have to think of a punishment," Tidus joined in.  
  
Rikku looked at him and seeing the look on his face, instantly understood. "Yeah, something really embarrassing."  
  
Yuna seemed unphased by their private joke as she stared down into the water, watching the ripples and gentle waves crashing into the wood.  
  
"Maybe something like this?" Tidus continued, and with Rikku's help, they shoved Yuna into the lukewarm water just below the pier's edge. She crashed into the gentle surface with a loud splash and surfacing a few moments later laughing her head off. Tidus and Rikku couldn't help but join in as they saw how happy she was being drenched.  
  
While Rikku was sniggering and shaking with hilarity, she never expected Tidus to switch sides on her. Seconds later the Al Bhed had join Yuna in the water, but instead of laughing she looked seriously annoyed. The look of contempt on her face made Tidus laugh even harder.  
  
Yuna and Rikku looked at eachother, both expressions seemed devious and vengeful.  
  
"Tidus, we give up. Help us out," Yuna smiled coyly up at him, "please?"  
  
He did so by extending both arms out for the girls to latch onto. They did, but instead of letting him pull them out, they pulled him in headfirst.  
  
"Oh brother", Paine sighed sarcastically as she turned away from the debacle before her.  
  
Surfacing, Tidus replied to the girls by splashing them with face fulls of water. This triggered off a whole water fight that didn't stop till Cid came walking up the pier, surprising Paine. He coughed to signal to the three teens of his presence. They all stopped at the same time to stare up at his towering persona.  
  
"Well, when you're ready", he growled impatiently.  
  
Quickly, Rikku clambered up onto the pier, closely followed by Yuna and Tidus. Tey all apologised before grabbing up their stuff and following Cid to his airship.  
  
Yuna was still grinning even though she was soaked. It had been one way to keep her mind away from the depressing issue of her mother's illness, and it had all been Tidus' idea. Slowly her gaze fell on him as he walked beside her. Just seeing him wet like on the first day they met made her breath catch in her throat. His golden hair let droplets of water trickle down his face and neck. The shirt he was wearing clung to the toned muscles of his stomach and slender back. He really was very handsome and Yuna found it suddenly very hard to take her eyes off him.  
  
Looking up from the ground he was walking on Tidus noticed her staring at him. He smiled and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Yuna gave him an embarrassed half smile before looking down at her soaking sneakers making squelchy noises as she took each step.  
  
Once they had boarded the airship, Cid told them to drop their stuff off in the smaller compartments used as rooms so the teens could dry off. They would arrive in Besaid later that evening.  
  
Rikku led the rest of the group to two spare rooms on one of the lower levels of the ship. Tidus silently dried himself in one, while Paine headed up to the deck to give the two other girls time to do the same. Finishing first Yuna decided to head to the bridge.  
  
Cid was standing in front of the sphere - oscilofinder as usual with Brother and a number of other Al Bhed standing at their stations.  
  
"Uncle Cid?" He turned to face her when he heard his name. Apparently so did Brother who seemed very excited to see her.  
  
"Ed ec Yuna! Cra ac rana!" he cried from his position.  
  
"Hello Brother", she waved at him cheerfully and he muttered something secretly in Al Bhed. Although she had been studying the language for some time now, he spoke too fast for her to understand what he was on about most of the time. "Uh, okay...Uncle Cid, do you know what's wrong with my mother?"  
  
Brother seemed to calm down upon hearing this and turned back to pilot the ship once more. Cid walked up to his niece and replied, "I haven't had a chance to see her yet. I only found out because of Rikku. You must have been the first to know".  
  
Seeing Yuna worriedly look down to her feet, her uncle continued, "hey, don't worry kiddo! She'll be fine, she's a fighter," more encouragingly this time. Noting that she looked slightly happier he finished, "go be with your friends. They probably don't know where you are".  
  
Yuna turned to leave like she had been told, but before she left she turned back to her uncle. "Thankyou Uncle Cid, for everything".  
  
Before he could reply she was gone.

* * *

As Tidus finished pulling on a fresh shirt all he could do was think of Yuna.  
  
'No surprise there,' he thought amusedly.  
  
She had seemed so unhappy before and all he felt was the overpowering need to make her feel better. The idea of holding her had occurred to him, but he'd pushed that thought aside, feeling that because Rikku and Paine were there she would have objected. So he'd contented himself by shoving her into the sea - how had that worked out? Well however it had happened and however insane the idea had been it had succeeded in cheering her up.  
  
What he hadn't expected was that both girls would actually pull him in too!  
  
Doing up his shoelace, Tidus left the room and saw Rikku sitting on the floor with Paine standing besie her, waiting outside their room for him.  
  
"Hey," he began searching for someone, "where's Yuna?"  
  
"Present," she said just as she rounded a corner to meet them all, "so...what do you want to do now?"  
  
**End of Chapter 13  
**  
Al Bhed translations : "Ed ec Yuna! Cra ac rana!" = "It is Yuna! She is here!"  
  
Hope that was okay - tell me if it sucked, please? 


	14. Chapter 14

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated! I really, really, really wanted to but had trouble writing the first half of this chapter. Will do better next time...sorry!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 14  
**  
After having finally been persuaded by Cid that it would be too late to visit Yuna's house once they reached Besaid Island the teens decided to go to sleep in the cabins they had used earlier. Tidus disappeared into his own room while the three girls went to theirs just opposite. Rikku was the first to fall asleep, her loud snoring echoing around the small room. Paine had to hide her head under the pillow provided for at least ten minutes before she also fell asleep silently. It took Yuna some time to drift off after Paine, her thoughts focusing mainly on her Mother and school. When her eyelids did begin to close and her breathing became soft and evenly paced she was met by an unusual dream.  
  
There she was, standing in the middle of Besaid beach. It was nighttime but flaming torches cleverly positioned in the sand illuminated her surroundings. Just before her feet the cool waves lapped at the ground, making a strangely familiar sound that Yuna used to spend hours on end listening to as she grew up. But for some reason the sound wasn't comforting. Something was upsetting her, but she didn't know what.  
  
Then, Yuna sensed something or someone behind her. Somehow they had found her in this cleverly secluded area, yet somehow Yuna had expected this from the dream. It was as if she knew this was going to happen.  
  
Unable to draw her eyes away from the mesmerising ripples and waves of the gentle sea view in front of her Yuna heard a voice calling her name.  
  
"Yuna"  
  
She recognised the voice from somewhere but couldn't quite recall who it belonged to or when she had heard it. Turning her head slightly to the right she tried to look over her shoulder, but before her eyes could pin - point where the voice had come from Yuna's eyes flickered open to meet the early morning sun shining down on her through a small window above her head. Lifting her head groggily from her pillow she rolled onto her side to look at her watch. It was only 6 am, about the time her Dad would have woken up when she was back living at home.  
  
Feeling a sudden wave of dread as she remembered the reason Paine, Rikku, Tidus and her had come all the way down to Besaid in the first place Yuna thought of her Mother and what she could do to help.  
  
Just by being there like she asked would be enough, right?  
  
Suddenly fully awake Yuna sidled out of bed and got changed quietly so as not to wake the other two girls. Once she was ready she slipped on her watch and headed silently out the door. Walking down the empty metallic halls, her footfalls echoing around her, Yuna's mind returned to her mysterious dream. Or was it just a dream? Things like this had happened before, more recently when she was in high - school with Rikku, Lenne and Shuyin. He was the cause of many of her sleepless nights, watching him come up to Lenne and sweep her off her feet as he did quite often when they were together, the images haunting her dreams until they came true a few days later and hurting Yuna deeply when they did so.  
  
Maybe this event would happen, maybe she would meet someone on the beach when she was miserable, their voice drifting to her on that beautiful evening to erase her pain.  
  
Shaking the insane thought out of her mind Yuna exited the airship. She had more important things to focus on than 'premonitions' or whatever they were.  
  
Sprinting down the steep hill towards Besaid village nostalgia and old memories rose up inside of her. Even though it had been nearly a year since she'd last been here Yuna had sincerely missed her home, the people, the views and her parents.  
  
Slowing to a stop in front of her home Yuna paused a moment to catch her breath and then knocked on the front door. When no - one came to meet her Yuna began to get worried, but seconds later she came face to face with Braska, her father. His eyes had bags under them suggesting that he had barely gotten any sleep in a long time, but he seemed awake and alert. Upon seeing his daughter's face after so long he gave Yuna a welcoming smile and watched as she took a step forward and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Yuna, I'm glad you're here", he whispered into her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Dad", Yuna replied breaking the hug and following her father into the house. Everything looked exactly as she left it, it was amazing. The same multicoloured rug adorned the floor by the entrance, the same smell of flowers lingered in the air, sweetening the atmosphere and reminding Yuna of memories long ago.  
  
She was finally home.  
  
"How are you? You look tired", Yuna smiled at her father who could do nothing but chuckle back at her. Both took seats in the living room nearby to Yuna's parents' room.  
  
"I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I just can't seem to rest while your mother is in there and I am powerless to help her. It is very frustrating", Braska looked down at his hands at his last comment, seemingly annoyed with his inability to do anything but watch his wife suffer.  
  
"Is she okay, I mean, is there a doctor coming soon?" Yuna asked worriedly.  
  
Braska looked to his daughter sympathetically. He knew that Yuna was just as powerless as he was but she was still determined to help. "As you know the closest doctor is in Luca, but he is unable to get here until tomorrow morning. We'll just have to hope that your mother can fight long enough for him to heal her."  
  
"She will. I know it", Yuna smiled at her father. She still had hope that her mother was strong enough to beat this.  
  
A loud rapping at the door made both Yuna and Braska jump as they were broken from their father - daughter moment. Nodding to Yuna, Braska stood up and went to answer the door, leaving his daughter alone to think of how long her mother could have left.  
  
"Yuna? Are you in there?" an anxious voice called from behind her father as he re - entered the room, smiling at Yuna. Following him was a worried looking Rikku who rushed to Yuna and squeezed her tightly in a friendly embrace. Cid and Paine came silently behind her and stood to one side as Tidus entered last, looking curiously at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
"We didn't know where you'd gone! We'll, I suppose here would have been the most obvious place to go, but, y'know, we weren't sure, we - " Rikku babbled.  
  
"She's been like this ever since we saw your bed was empty. He was no better", Paine muttered to Yuna, jabbing her thumb behind her to Tidus who's attention was focused on Yuna. From the look in his cerulean eyes it was obvious that Tidus had clearly been worried about her, though probably not as much as Rikku who was still jumping about behind Yuna. Smiling appreciatively at him Yuna felt everyone's gaze on her. Looking to her father who looked utterly confused, Yuna realised that she hadn't even introduced him.  
  
"Er, Dad this is Paine and Tidus. Paine and Tidus, this is my dad, Braska".  
  
"Nice to meet you two", Braska said shaking the teens' hands.  
  
"Likewise", Paine said.  
  
"You too, sir", Tidus smirked.  
  
Turning to Yuna, Braska raised his eyebrows slightly, making Yuna's smile broaden.  
  
"Alright. Would anyone like something to drink?" Braska smiled at the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, you guys want to get out of here, have a picnic or something? Get your minds off this whole situation?" Tidus asked hopefully to the three girls who now stood outside in the sun, watching the other villagers getting on with their lives. From nearby a gentle wind blew at the palm trees, making them sway slightly back and forth. The day was so beautiful and warm, Yuna was sad that she had been inside all day so far.  
  
"That would be so cool! Yunie, are you gonna come?" Rikku asked excitedly.  
  
Hoping Yuna would not desert her and leave her to go with the two blondes, Paine announced "I'll go if you're going".  
  
"I don't know, I should really stay here...but you guys go without me. You were never even supposed to come with me, you guys have fun. I'll be fine", Yuna said although she was deeply disappointed that she couldn't go.  
  
"Stop being stubborn! Come on Yunie, it'll be fun!" Rikku whined to her cousin.  
  
"You really do need to get away for a while. Honestly, you should come. Braska and Cid will still be here when we come back in an hour or so...please Yuna?" Tidus pleaded, his eyes showing the longing for her to come with them.  
  
Rikku joined in again, "Yeah Yunie, it'll be no fun without you! Please?"  
  
Yuna turned round to look at the clear sky, considering her choices. Then raising her chin slightly in decision She turned to face them again. Nodding she replied, "okay, let's go!"  
  
Rikku leaped into the air and began doing an odd jig as Paine mock wiped her brow with the back of her hand and began to drag Rikku toward Yuna's house. Tidus lingered a moment after grinning at her before he took Yuna's hand and gently pulled her happily towards her house.  
  
Maybe this was a good idea after all.

* * *

"Here! Next to the big tree, theres a great view of the beach too! Come on! Rikku shouted with glee behind her to Yuna, Tidus and Paine walking slowly after her.  
  
Shaking her head Paine turned to the two teens and muttered, "I'll go see what she's on about", before running ahead to catch up with the Al Bhed girl.  
  
Although Yuna and Tidus weren't talking they both seemed to know what was on eachothers minds. Glancing at Yuna beside him he could tell that she was trying to look excited, but deep down he knew she was worried about her mother, and who wouldn't be? Even though he hadn't seen his mother in years Tidus would still be worried about her if he found out she was ill. And from what he'd heard Yuna's mother was a really nice woman. But what he also knew was that Yuna needed a break from worrying and that was what she was going to get. A fun, calming break so she could relax and escape from the terrifying reality surrounding her.  
  
"Hey! Hurry up! I'm starving!" cried Rikku from the spot she and Paine had chosen and now stood at.  
  
"Hold your chocobos!" was Tidus' reply to the impatient blonde and caused a small smile to creep across Yuna's face. Even if he only got that much happiness out of her it would be enough to make him feel like he had accomplished something.  
  
Finally the couple arrived carrying the box and blankets the four of them were going to use for their first picnic together. With the help of all three girls Tidus was able to unfold the large cream blanket and lay them across the lush grass surrounding them for as far as he could see. As they sat a small breeze flew across the group, ruffling clothes, unsettling hair and making the trees and foliage flap gently. The day was perfect like most on this island. The sun beamed down on them but the trees protected them, shading them from the harmful rays. Tidus could hear the sound of crashing waves from the beach and the sound of the seagulls circling overhead, squawking for all they were worth. He could hear the grass around him rustling softly, stroking his exposed legs like ticklish fingers. But there was one thing that made the others all worth while.  
  
Yuna.  
  
When she was with him, everything seemed right. She would say something and all else would be drowned out so he could hear every nuance of her voice. When he looked into her eyes he wanted to lose himself in them. Whenever he was awake she seemed to drift into his thoughts, almost teasing him. When he was asleep she haunted his dreams with her touch.  
  
She was in his very soul.  
  
"Hey", a hand waved past his face, "you okay?" a soothing voice asked handing him a small baguette.  
  
Tidus looked round to see Yuna smiling at him. He suddenly lost the ability to talk, so he nodded and smiled gratefully and taking the sandwich from her, unable to find his voice in time to thank her. But what he didn't expect was for their fingers to brush and their gazes to hold. He couldn't help but stare back, transfixed by her beauty when suddenly Yuna looked away. Blushing she whispered, "sorry", before continuing to unpack the contents of the box.

* * *

"Whoa! That was great", Rikku said stretching lazily against a tree. Yuna covered up a lazy yawn and when she noticed Tidus' eyes on her she looked to him. But he had already turned away to stare at the beach instead.  
  
Sighing, Yuna's thoughts returned to her mother. She hoped she was okay without her there to help. But Yuna knew she had spent most of the trip with her parents than with her friends. She was lucky they had even come at all.  
  
A slight murmuring from Paine to Rikku and a sharp jab in her side made Yuna's cousin leap to her feet in surprise. "Okay, well, Paine has just reminded me that we have that thing we both have to do...on the airship...away from here".  
  
"We have to go" Paine stated matter of factly.  
  
"Really? Already?" Rikku whined to the dark haired girl and absently rubbing her side where Paine had poked her. But when she was met by annoyed ruby red eyes she thought better of what she had just said and turned back to Yuna and Tidus quickly, "yes! We have to go...now. Sorry."  
  
"Have fun".  
  
Looking bewilderedly to Tidus, who seemed just as confused as she did, Yuna rose to see them off. Once they had walked a few metres away from Tidus who sat staring at the beach once more, Yuna looked questioningly to her friends, "what's going on? You two were the ones who wanted to come and you're leaving already?"  
  
"Sorry, we have to go, Yuna. Believe me, it would be better if we weren't here anyway", Paine replied teasingly before she dragged Rikku away as the blonde waved goodbye to her cousin, helpless to Paine's superior strength and vice - like grip.  
  
Even more confused by Paine's mysterious words Yuna returned to the blanket and sat down beside Tidus once more. Looking to her he asked, "what was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know, Rikku must have been having another blonde moment".  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yuna turned to see Tidus standing, staring down at her in mock surprise at her comment.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Yuna apologised, clapping her hands over her mouth as she began to giggle.  
  
"You will be!" he promised, then suddenly he jumped down on Yuna, shoving her over and beginning to tickle her sides viciously, knowing the exact places she was weakest in.  
  
"NO! Stop, Please!" Yuna screamed, managing to roll out from under him and begin to run across the grass. Tidus eagerly pursued her, closing her into the woods. Winding her way through bushes and around trees Yuna's breath became ragged as her heart began to thump loudly in her chest. Hiding behind a large tree she paused to catch her breath and hoping that somehow Tidus would completely miss her.  
  
Suddenly from her left, the blonde emerged, cackling evilly as Yuna screamed in surprise and took off in the opposite direction. Chasing her faster than before he couldn't stop when she did, trying to warn him of the steep hill they had just met. Colliding into her he sent both Yuna and himself rolling down the slope. Head over heels they tumbled, both crying in surprise.  
  
They reached the bottom shortly after and slowed to a halt: Yuna lying on her front, face hidden by her outstretched arms while Tidus lay on his back with his arms spread wide like wings. After a second he opened his eyes to his dark green surroundings. Groaning, he sat up and scratched the back of his head noting a slight pain near his eye. As he gazed around he saw Yuna, lying very still, and his stomach lurched.  
  
"Yuna? Are you okay?" he cried crawling on hands and knees to roll her over gently so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed but he noticed her eyebrows knit together.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea", Yuna muttered as she opened her eyes. Tidus was the most relieved he had ever been in his life when he heard her voice.  
  
"I think you're right", Tidus joked, "are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No...ah! Wait", she cried, sitting up and rolling up her sleeve of her shirt to look at her lower arm. There was a large gash there and blood could already be seen, ready to cry from the wound.  
  
"Wow, anything else?" he sounded so concerned for her it surprised Yuna.  
  
"No, that's it. Hey, what about you? Yuna looked up at him and saw a small cut above Tidus' right eyebrow. She felt gently around the wound, sending shivers through Tidus' entire body as her fingers caressed his skin.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the airship, clean ourselves up? We need to see to your arm, it looks bad", Tidus replied unable to stop himself from touching the skin around her arm that was undamaged by their fall. For a few precious seconds their gazes met and held before Yuna felt the blood begin to trickle down her arm.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to see to you too, come on", Yuna replied as she struggled to stand with Tidus' help. Holding her close, Yuna tried to focus on something other than his arms around her so she could attempt to form a plan.  
  
"Uh, it's this way", Yuna said pausing to look into his shining eyes and forgetting what she had been saying. Realising the blood dripping off her elbow she quickly recovered again, "yeah, um...shortcut back up to the top. This way", Yuna began leading the way to the top of the hill, reeling from his touch, Tidus not far behind her, silently craving to be near her again.  
  
**End of Chapter 14**  
  
Wow! I did it!!! That one was pretty soppy wasn't it? Oh well, soppy is good! Watch this space! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again. I know that I have been gone a long time so I won't bore you with excuses. I'm sorry, but now I want to thank everyone who reviewed 'Feeling This' in my absence and I hope this is the chapter you've all been waiting for...I know I have!  
  
_Ps: RKC if you're reading this...I don't know but I won't be happy at school!  
_  
**Chapter 15 (Yey!)  
**  
Arriving back at the airship a few minutes of silence later the couple of teenagers only realised how deserted the ship was once they had entered the small infirmary. Taking full advantage of the shortage of people, Tidus and Yuna busied themselves by collecting items to clean their wounds.  
  
Yuna was first to be treated, sitting in the middle of a metal table and allowing her legs to dangle over the edge as Tidus stepped up to her. Taking her arm in his gentle hands he proceeded to clean Yuna's elbow. As the chemicals began to take effect, Yuna inhaled sharply. Noticing her flinch Tidus gave her a reassuring grin before tenderly stroking her arm as if to calm her. Hi fingers were so soft against her skin she felt her mouth go dry as she watched Tidus concentrate. Her eyes never left him even as he finished cleaning and applying a large plaster to the wounded are of her arm. It was already feeling better but much more when Tidus lowered his head to meet her hand and brushed his mouth against it.  
  
Surprised, yet enjoying the blonde's ways of expression for her, she slid off the table to make her space available to him. Trying to cover up the furious blush and goofy smile covering her face as she faced away from Tidus Yuna gathered up some new materials and finally turned back to face him. Tilting his head down slightly so Yuna could see better, she brushed several untamed spikes out of the way from Tidus eye as she began to clean his wound. Unlike her, Tidus never flinched but was unable to remove the adoring look from his cerulean eyes as he watched every beat of Yuna's eyelids, heard every flutter of her leaping heart. How was he able to be this close to her and not be able to hide what he was feeling? It was almost intolerable.  
  
Momentarily distracted by Yuna removing her hands from his face, Tidus never saw her copy his action until he felt a soothing warmth against his forehead. Closing his eyes briefly, Tidus knew that something had changed between them and he did not want to let it go.  
  
Looking up at Yuna's beautifully mismatched eyes in surprise he couldn't help but feel everything that he had ever experienced for this one girl rush at him from all directions at once. Noticing that Yuna had not moved from her spot in front of the table and was standing very close, Tidus' need to touch her began to drown out any other thoughts apart from her. Inching almost snail's pace towards each other Tidus knew there was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment.  
  
Suddenly breaking the silence throughout the ship Yuna heard her name frantically being called, "Yuna! Are you here? YUNA!?!"  
  
Quickly forgetting the tender moment between herself and Tidus she ran to the door just in time to see Brother running down the corridor towards her, arms waving frantically.  
  
"Brother? What's wrong?" Yuna asked as she exited the infirmary and tried to calm her flustered cousin down. Close behind her Yuna sensed Tidus' presence coming to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Yuna, lusa xielgmo! Ed'c ouin sudran!" was all he managed to cry between odd 60's dance moves.  
  
After having studied Al Bhed for a year now Yuna grasped most of the message but what surprised her most was 'sudran'.  
  
'Mother'  
  
Without a second thought Yuna sped down the hall towards the exit after Brother who was leading the way to her house, Tidus close behind.

* * *

"Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay", Yuna repeated under her breath as she pushed herself to run faster. She had overtaken Brother a second ago but could hear Tidus catching up to her. Sprinting downhill as fast as she could and almost breaking the door down Yuna ran straight to her Mother's room.  
  
Watching as the door swung open Yuna saw the worried looks on her Father and Uncle's faces as they in turn saw her; pink in the face and covered in grass stains.  
  
"How is she?" Yuna asked tentatively taking a step forward into the room.  
  
"Not good. But she's sleeping now. All we can do is wait till the doctor arrives tomorrow morning", Cid grunted irritably.  
  
Looking to her sickly mother Yuna saw how pale she looked since the last time she had seen her, her forehead beaded with sweat and her eyebrows knitted in pain. Yuna slowly came up to her and stood beside her father who sat on the bed next to his wife.  
  
"I'm so sorry", Yuna whimpered through tearful eyes, "I should never have left…"  
  
"Don't you dare think like that young lady! There was nothing any of us could have done if we were with her. Don't trouble yourself with those thoughts", Cid barked almost sympathetically at his niece, then headed out the open door in a few short strides.  
  
A wave of silence fell upon the three remaining family members in the room. Suddenly aware of the time Braska rose from the bed and headed away stating, "I'll go make some dinner for you and your friends".  
  
Turning to her mother Yuna sat down in her Father's place. Taking her cool hand in her own Yuna began stroking it gently.  
  
"Hey", came a kind voice.  
  
Her attention turned to the door where Tidus stood looking at the scene before him.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure", Yuna muttered absently to him.  
  
Looking slightly uncomfortable but quickly shrugging it off Tidus entered and silently sat beside Yuna, "are you okay?"  
  
"No", Yuna muttered again, sniffing as she felt herself blink back tears. She was not about to cry in front of Tidus, not now.  
  
But he was persistent even as his eyes delved into her, concern and hopeful that there was some way he could help her through this.  
  
Finally meeting his gaze Yuna could tell Tidus was genuinely worried for her. This made her feel her even worse about crying. But she couldn't help it. As she looked away she felt a single tear run down her cheek. Tidus lent forward and wiped it away, making Yuna look back at him in the process. He gave her a half smile, hoping to make her feel better, instead, Yuna felt the tears well up in her even more. Unable to hide it any longer she let go of her Mother's hand and fell into Tidus' comforting arms. Her head lay against his chest and her arms clutched at his shirt as she released her worries in a stream of salty tears. Tidus lay his cheek on the crown of her head and held her close, stroking her silky hair.  
  
They sat like that until Yuna's moans subsided and all they could hear was each others' breathing. Kissing her head Tidus waited for Yuna to sit back up, her eyes moist and her face flushed.  
  
Rubbing her arm gently, Tidus watched as Yuna's eyes fell back to her mother's calm body. Knowing now was not his time, he reluctantly rose from the bed, saying, "I'll go see if your Dad needs any help" as he headed for the door again.  
  
"Tidus".  
  
Turning to look at Yuna a last time before he left he smiled as she turned to thank him.  
  
"Anytime", he smiled, "I'll be back soon", he promised as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Yuna? Yuna?" asked a calm voice, rousing the girl from her sleep.  
  
Blearily she opened her bi - coloured eyes to see Braska leaning close and rub her back. He smiled lovingly and moved slightly so Yuna could stretch.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the airship and get some sleep? It's past midnight", her father whispered, "I'll watch her".  
  
Yuna looked to her mother, considering her father's proposal. But when she let out a large yawn she realised she should go back for the night. Turning to her father she nodded, knowing he was right as usual. Kissing him on the cheek and taking a last glance at the bed Yuna padded out of the house. Walking slowly up the hill until she met the metallic shape of her uncle's airship she found herself turning away and heading towards the beach. She wasn't ready to sleep, no matter how tired she felt.  
  
Upon reaching it Yuna felt a twinge of de-ja-vu as she took in her familiar surroundings; the large, flaming torches flickering in the dark and illuminating the scene before her . The palm trees surrounding the enclosed area swayed gently in the breeze, the sound of the waves licking at the golden sand. It was all too familiar to her.  
  
Removing her trainers and leaving them by a nearby torch Yuna walked barefoot closer to the sea, letting her feet sink into the cool sand. After spending endless days down here just listening to these sounds with Rikku as a child it was no wonder that she had come to be soothed by the reassuring resonances now. But restless worries for her mother continued to plague her mind despite everything she tried.  
  
So far the only thing to have removed Yuna's worries today was her interesting time with Tidus. After spending the afternoon with her friends, who later bailed on her just to give her some alone time with him, then tumble down a hill with him, cutting her arm and another ruin moment to add to her collection - she hadn't had time to concentrate on anything important.  
  
Only Tidus.  
  
When he'd been taking care of her wound he had seemed so focused. He had been so intent on taking the pain away that Yuna hadn't been able to stop herself when she'd kissed his forehead. It was as if he had rekindled something in her that had previously only burned for Shuyin. Only now did she realise that this new flame was burning brighter and much stronger than any she had felt before.  
  
Suddenly a noise behind her made Yuna jump out of her reverie.  
  
"Yuna".  
  
Then, out of nowhere Yuna recalled where she had seen this before: her dream. In it she had been standing right where she was standing now with the torches surrounding her and the sea spray in the air. Then there was the mysterious voice, the one she'd been unable to recognise before now.  
  
Turning her head to the side Yuna looked over her shoulder to see wisps of blonde hair and consoling cerulean eyes greet her.

* * *

As Tidus approached the beach he could easily make out Yuna's sleek form against the shimmering sea. She was standing close to the waves but just far enough away so that they couldn't touch her. Continuing to walk towards her wracked his brain for ways to comfort Yuna. She was going through such a tough time lately that all he wanted to do was be there for her. Even if she knew that he'd always be there for her he'd be happy.  
  
Seemingly sensing someone behind her he called her name to make sure she knew it was him. He didn't want her using her kung - fu on him before she knew who it was. But once her eyes fixed on him he realised there was no chance that she'd ever do that.  
  
"What are you doing up? It's late" Yuna asked still facing him.  
  
"Should I go? I just thought you may want to talk or something", Tidus explained. He hoped ,against all odds, that Yuna would not make him leave, but let him stay with her even if it was a minute longer.  
  
"No, don't leave", Yuna answered turning to face the sea again. Taking that as his cue, Tidus kicked off his boots also and padded over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry you're going through all this - it must be so hard on you and your father. I wish there was more I could do…" Tidus confessed.  
  
Looking to him again as if he hadn't realised all that he had been doing for her these past couple of days. Yuna consoled his sympathetic demeanour, "Tidus, you've done more for me than anyone else could have. Thank you, Rikku and Paine for coming down here with me, you guys are the reason I have been able to get through this. That's more than enough."  
  
There was a moment of friendly silence between the two teens as they contemplated where to go next.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran out on you earlier…I just - "apologised Yuna.  
  
Raising his hand to halt the explanation tumbling out of Yuna's mouth. Tidus muttered, his cerulean eyes gazing deeply at her, "it's understandable. Don't worry about it".  
  
Having one less burden to bear, Yuna nodded and then walked into the ocean, letting the soothing water rush over her bare feet. Remaining where he was Tidus gazed up into the sky and noticed the full moon shining in the midnight sky.  
  
"What do you think of Besaid?"  
  
Lowering his gaze to Yuna he saw her looking right back at him, a playful smile gracing her features and making his stomach leap in anticipation.  
  
"It's really beautiful. I envy you for living here for so long," the blonde smiled as he took his first steps into the sea. "It's like you said on the mono - rail the first day we met, 'it's the complete opposite of Zanarkand'".  
  
Watching him curiously, Yuna couldn't believe Tidus had actually remembered something like that. "Well, you finally got your wish to visit Besaid".  
  
"And I wouldn't trade it for anything", Tidus muttered to the sea. He could sense Yuna's expression change from one of play to a more conscientious one. But before she could reply, Tidus took a deep breath and then dived under the surface of the moonlit sea.  
  
_Just when I thought I was safe  
  
You found me in my hiding place_  
  
Curiosity overwhelming her, Yuna ventured further in to search for Tidus' vanished form. Scanning the waves she continued unsuccessfully to find him. A few seconds later Yuna felt something brush against the back of her leg, making her leap round in surprise only to see nothing there.  
  
_I'd promised never again  
  
I wouldn't give my heart, but then  
_  
All of a sudden Tidus resurfaced behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Screaming in surprise Yuna struggled to break free of Tidus' toned arms as he spun her around. Finally getting away, Yuna threw a handful of water in the blonde's direction. Receiving it in his face and causing him to pause in his tracks Yuna released a loud giggle and before she knew it she was also wiping water from her face.  
  
_Closer, closer I moved near you  
  
The way I want you makes me fear you  
_  
"Now were even", Tidus proclaimed.  
  
However, Yuna seemed to disagree, "not by a long shot," she smiled spraying him again.  
  
For the second time in two days a water fight had broken out. Rushing around each other in a hurry of spray and laughter neither realised how Yuna ended up standing barely inches away or how Tidus' arms had found their way to Yuna's, holding her in place.  
  
_Love breaks and love divides  
  
Love laughs and love can make you cry  
  
I can't believe the ways  
  
That love can give  
  
And love can take away  
_  
Her damp hair hanging in her eyes, which still reflected light of the full moon when their gazes met. Tidus was unable to do anything else.  
  
"Yuna…" Tidus thought as he felt his fingers involuntarily rise to the brunette's face.

* * *

Yuna's attempts to escape from Tidus had once again landed in another of these odd moment when all she wanted to do was look into those shining azure eyes full of promises and into his beautiful soul. And it was happening again, just how it was supposed to.  
  
_I find it hard to explain  
  
It's crazy but it's happening  
_  
Her mind had gone blank, she could not resist Tidus or his beautifully bright eyes. Even as she lost herself Yuna felt something warm stroke her cheek, making her knees go weak. Then under no control of her own Yuna's body responded - her hand rose out of the water surrounding them and stoked Tidus' face. How could she have spent so long without being this close to him? And even now she was here it was intoxicating. She could barely draw her breath.  
  
This time as she felt herself draw even closer to Tidus she felt no worry or guilt holding her back. All she wanted was him.  
  
_And I'm falling again  
  
Much further than I've ever been_  
  
Seconds later their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. It was something Yuna felt that she had been waiting for all her life, to finally be in Tidus' arms and being in this moment. As Tidus reciprocated she felt him draw her closer towards him and holding her firmly yet gently around her waist. As they became more confident with each other Yuna couldn't help but sense her desire for him begin to burn inside of her, urging her to explore him further. Sliding her hands down from his face she felt them trace the toned muscles of his chest through his soaking shirt.  
  
Combing his fingers through her damp hair Tidus also felt his need for Yuna begin to intensify just as the kiss was. Now that it was actually happening Tidus was unsure of how he would ever release her from his embrace. It was too unimaginable to conceive.  
  
_I'm falling deeper than the ocean  
  
I am lost in this emotion_  
  
What seemed hours later Yuna felt herself draw away slightly to catch her breath, instantly knowing she wanted to return to Tidus and feel his touch once more. The passion flaming inside her now was not going to die down easily.  
  
Resting her forehead gently against his Yuna felt as if her life had somehow become complete. Here she was, with Tidus, just like in her dream and she never wanted to leave. The moment was too perfect.  
  
_Love breaks and love divides  
  
Love laughs and love can make you cry  
  
I can't believe the ways  
  
That love can give  
  
And love can take away  
_  
Yuna's eyes flickered open to meet Tidus' own, everything he was feeling evidently sparkling in them. The merest hint of a smile graced the corners of his lips before his hand reached up to caress Yuna's face once more. Closing her eyes again she lent her cheek into his palm, her love for him stronger than ever.  
  
Nothing could ruin this moment.  
  
It was just them. Together.  
  
At last.  
  
**End of Chapter 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
YES! I did it! How the hell did I write all that? & pages…OMG!  
  
**O.O  
**  
That was quite soppy, I admit. I hope everyone was okay with that? Review or e - mail me with your thoughts!  
  
Now, Chapter 16.………………….**O.O**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, me again. I'm sorry I'm no good at keeping my promises when it comes to fanfiction, but as I have stated at the beginning of my Tarzan fic, I had been busy.  
  
But it sure is good to be back, even if it is **1:10** in the morning!!!!  
  
**Chapter 16  
**  
Rolling onto her side, still half-asleep all Yuna could think about was her encounter with a certain blonde haired teen the night before. Only the thought of this made her smile while she dreamt of him. Damp from the sea, holding her close to his body, touching her face so tenderly as if scared to hurt her...it was still all too much to take in.  
  
As a shining beam of sunlight shone through a high window and fell across the brunette's face she forced her eyes open to stare at the ceiling. Wiping sleep from her eyes, Yuna reached over to her bag and pulled out the small, silver watch Tidus had given her so many months ago. Seeing in disbelief that it was already 11am she leapt out of bed and rapidly got changed.  
  
Emerging from her room a few minutes later she sprinted out of the empty airship and down the steep hill leading to Besaid village.  
  
"God, why did I have to oversleep again?" Yuna asked herself despairingly as she slowed to a halt in front of her front door. Before she entered she paused to steady herself and took a deep breath, then she let herself in.  
  
Upon entering she saw Rikku, Paine, Cid, Tidus and Braska standing in the crowded hall talking quietly amongst themselves. Mumbling an apology Yuna watched as her friends and family turned to face her, amused looks on their faces. Tidus' expression in particular only brightened at the sight of her.  
  
Mouthing a silent 'hello' to both Rikku and Paine Yuna stepped over to Tidus and stood beside him, his skin catching against hers, making her tremble slightly. Looking down at Yuna he smiled at her warmly, trying to suppress the need to sweep her up in his arms as he had done last night and never let go. He could see the same emotion lingering in Yuna's magical eyes as she stared up at him fondly, trying to hide the smile threatening to break out.  
  
Neither Yuna nor Tidus noticed the quizzical and mischievous looks passed between the other girls as they watched the scene before them with interest.  
  
Lowering her eyes slowly and reluctantly Yuna's focus rested on Braska who was nervously staring at the door leading to his wife. Taking a last glance at Tidus she headed over to her father and rubbed his arm reassuringly as he whispered to her, "the doctor is just checking on her now. I hope she's okay..." As she took a closer look at the man Yuna noticed the anticipation and terror of what was to come filling his normally cheerful eyes.  
  
At that moment the bedroom door opened and the doctor, middle-aged and carrying a small equipment bag came up to Braska. It looked like the anticipation was going to kill Yuna's poor father as he awaited the doctor's diagnosis. Cid was no better.  
  
"She is still quite ill," he began in a gravelly voice, "but with the right medication and a lot of rest she should be fine by the end of the week"  
  
Braska and Cid felt so relieved they hugged eachother, Yuna released a breath she never knew she'd been holding, Rikku began leaping up and down on the spot and Paine just smiled at Yuna gladly. Tidus looked happy at the news too and was glad to see Yuna looking a lot happier than she had been as came up to him and gave him a tight hug. Holding her close Tidus stroked her hair out of necessity. It felt like days since he'd held her like this though it had been at least 11 hours ago  
  
Unwillingly Yuna pulled away to look up into his cerulean orbs. Ignoring the tears in her eyes she smiled happily at the blonde before turning to ask the doctor whether they could see her. When he nodded in consent Yuna took Tidus' hand, smiling, "come on. I want you to meet her", as she led him in after her and the others.  
  
Groggily, Yuna's mother opened her eyes to see many happy, smiling faces staring down at her. Braska and Cid said their greetings and gave her hugs before letting Rikku have her chance.  
  
"I hope you get better soon - we've been sooooooooooooo worried about you!" Rikku smiled as she bounced on the balls of her feet.  
  
Looking over to her friend beside her, Paine added, "Yuna the most".  
  
"...Yuna?" she asked fighting off sleep.  
  
"Here Mum," Yuna said, kneeling beside her mother, "how are you feeling?" she asked gently.  
  
"Tired...Yuna...I can't believe you came..."  
  
"Don't be silly, of course I would have come. There is nothing that would have stopped me from seeing you," Yuna smiled reassuringly at her, glad to see her mother smile in return. Then, suddenly remembering the other people in the room, Yuna looked round apologetically to her friends. "Mum, this is Paine and Tidus. I'm staying with them and Lenne in Zanarkand."  
  
Watching Paine step up to the bed and wish her well Yuna then followed Tidus with her eyes as he also came up to the bed.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you".  
  
"Oh, he's a cute one Yuna", she smiled at her blushing daughter.  
  
"Mum!" Yuna smiled back, amazed at her mother's first impressions of Tidus who was grinning at her despite himself.  
  
"I...uh...hope you get better soon", he replied trying not to laugh at Yuna's expression.  
  
"Hmm, polite too", Yuna's mother continued.  
  
"MUM!" Yuna laughed.  
  
"Thankyou Tidus. It was nice to meet you, and you too Paine".  
  
"Okay," Braska smiled as he cut in, "let's give her some time alone so she can rest," he spoke as he opened the door.  
  
The visitors filed out one by one with Yuna and Braska till in the room, who both kissed the groggy woman on the forehead before leaving too.  
  
Yuna closed the door behind her quietly then headed over to where Rikku, Paine and Tidus stood. Saying goodbye to her father and uncle the group strolled out of the house.  
  
"I'm so relieved she's okay", the brunette said as they walked aimlessly into the centre of the village, "and I'm sorry about what my mother said. It must have been the drugs talking."  
  
"Don't worry about it", Tidus smirked.  
  
"At least we know she likes you", Paine quipped, causing the other three teens to laugh loudly.  
  
Once they'd calmed down Yuna asked, "I am so hungry, do you guys want anything to eat?"  
  
"Wow Yunie, you read my mi - "looking up to Paine who had not very covertly cut her sentence with a sharp jab in the ribs as she suddenly remembered something important and began to decline. "Uh, wait...I, uh, have to help prepare the airship...yeah..."  
  
"Your Dad said we could leave anytime so we should get everything ready, just in case. We'll see you later", Paine said, dragging Rikku away who was helpless to stop her.  
  
The two teens left looked totally confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tidus queried.  
  
"No idea", Yuna replied, pausing to stare after the two girls in utter confusion.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen Yuna had her head stuck in one of the cupboards full of food, searching for something both herself and Tidus could eat. Braska and Cid had also headed off to the airship some time before to help Rikku, Paine and Brother with their preparations, which left Yuna's mother asleep in her room.  
  
Asking Tidus what he felt like eating the blonde replied, "I'm not hungry". Just after his comment a loud grumbling noise emanated from his stomach. "Much", he added, smiling embarassedly at Yuna. "I'll have whatever you're having".  
  
Shaking her head hopelessly at him she continued to search the cupboards.

* * *

Some time later Yuna and Tidus had made their way into the living room and were watching a blitzball match playing on the s.v between the Al Bhed Psyches and the Zanarkand Abes. So far it was 3 - 3 and they were in the final minute. Both teens were clutching the edges of their seats in anticipation as one player for the Abes approached the goal, and...scored! Seconds after this the last whistle blew --the Abes had won!  
  
The moment it happened both teens began leaping and shouting in delight at their team's victory. Flinging her arms around Tidus' neck Yuna gave the blonde an excited hug. Feeling him relax under her as he felt her body clinging to his, Yuna suddenly felt giddy. Everything was going so well today; her mother was awake and well the Abes had won their match and she was back with Tidus again in his arms.  
  
Breathing him in, Yuna felt herself pull back slightly to meet his beautiful cerulean eyes to see all the raw emotion shining in them reflecting exactly how she felt now. Without a second thought Yuna placed a gentle kiss on his smiling mouth. Feeling his arms tighten around the small of her back protectively Yuna began to tremble with happiness as she felt the familiar press of his lips on hers gently bringing new meaning to her existence. Circling her arms around his neck she held onto him as if for dear life. How could she not have wanted this before now? How had she survived the morning without him? How -  
  
"Eh, excuse me?"  
  
Seeing the two friends pull away quickly from eachothers embrace their surprised faces turned to see Rikku and Paine standing in the doorway, staring in surprise at Yuna and Tidus.  
  
"Ah...hey guys...what's up?" Yuna asked sheepishly as a huge lush crept across her face. Tidus was no better.  
  
"My question exactly!" Rikku laughed as the two of them looked around for any escape they could see to get them out of this awkward situation.  
  
"We just came to tell you that we'll be leaving whenever you two are ready," Paine smirked, sparing a glance at the sniggering Rikku.  
  
Smiling widely Rikku apologised for interrupting before leading the way out of the house followed by Paine.  
  
Standing silently, Tidus muttered into Yuna's ear, "I will never understand what goes through their heads!" Shaking her own head in agreement Yuna smiled up at the blonde.  
  
"Shall we?" she asked, offering her hand to him.  
  
Looking at her amusedly, Tidus took it in his own and together the two of them left the house, hand in hand.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay? I mean, I could stay a few more days to make sure you're fully recovered if you want?" Yuna asked her mother hopefully as they hugged one another.  
  
Pulling back to look her daughter in the eyes Yuna's kindness could be seen shining brightly there. With a shake of her head she replied, "I'll be fine. Besides, you're supposed to be at school again soon aren't you?" Looking at all four of the youths lined up in front of her they knew that they had to leave.  
  
Pulling Rikku into a tight hug she said goodbye to her niece and whispered something in Al Bhed into her ear, just audibly enough for the blonde to hear. Releasing her happily she moved nest to Paine and shook her hand.  
  
"I hope you're feeling better soon", the girl spoke politely.  
  
"Thankyou Paine. I hope to see you again soon," she smiled before finally moving to Tidus. Staring up at the tall blonde she took his hand in her own and gently shook it.  
  
"Please take care of my daughter while she is with you".  
  
Looking over at Yuna with a knowing glance he knew there wasn't a chance he would ever stop protecting her.  
  
"I'll make sure he does," Cid guffawed in his usual gruff tone as he stepped up to Tidus and roughly slapped him on the back, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Regaining his breath he smiled down at the smaller woman and promised her, "I will".  
  
"Good".  
  
Nodding to her Tidus watched as the woman moved to her father who gave her a bear hug. "Bye Dad".  
  
"You get better soon y'hear. Or else," Cid smiled at her.  
  
Finally releasing her she turned to face them all and thanked them all for coming once more.  
  
"Well, now that that's done, let's get going", barked Cid, "everyone get on, were heading back to Zanarkand." Following her father's orders Rikku led Paine on board the ship, while Tidus lingered, waiting for Yuna to say her final goodbyes to her parents.  
  
"I love you both, and I'm really sorry we had to leave so soon..." Yuna smiled.  
  
Braska placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, reassuring her of her decision with a warm smile, "we'll miss you Yuna".  
  
"Come back soon you hear?" Yuna's mother smiled before initiating a group hug.  
  
The warmth and love emanating from her parents was more than enough to brighten her mood even more. Yuna kissed both on their cheeks before smiling again at them and heading towards Tidus who stood waiting for her. Waving her goodbye she took a final look at her parents before disappearing inside the airship.  
  
Meeting the two girls on the bridge Yuna smiled at them both, "well that was an interesting trip".  
  
"It sure was", Rikku smiled as she saw Tidus gaze down at Yuna lovingly and took her hand in his own, lacing their fingers together in an unbreakable bond.  
  
**End of Chapter 16**  
  
**WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!** Cool, I actually did it...after all this time...I've still got it! Wow...  
  
Trying to update soon, but unsure how I should carry on. Nay thoughts or ideas would be **MUCH** appreciated...till then! 


End file.
